Amuto Oneshots
by xrawrapandax
Summary: For all you Amuto lovers out there! A collection of oneshots with various themes that will definitely have you keep reading. Some OOC occasionally! Mostly T. Enjoy! **The recent chapters from Chap9-Chap# are the ones I recommend where you start reading.
1. Amuto Collections

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm going to make an Amuto Oneshots collection! This is the title, like a book!  
**

**Happy Easter everyone! (4 - 12 - 2009)**

**I will say this for ALL my chapters just in case I forget to do so: I do ****NOT own Shugo Chara, Ikuto, or Amu. Peach-Pit does.**

**Enjoy the keyboard art!  
**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**ღ § ✿ ❀ • ° / ° • ❀ ✿ § ღ**

* * *

**l  
**

**Owls**

(\_/)  
(o\ /o)  
/:.v.:\

-`"" ""`-  
~~^~^~^~^^~~^^^~^

,_,  
{o,o}  
|)_._)

**l**

**Peace Sign**

+88_+880_  
_+880_++80_  
_++88_+880_  
_++88_++88_  
_+880_++88_  
_+888_++880_  
_++880_++880_  
_++888_+++880_  
_++8888_+++8880++88_  
_+++8888+++8880++8888_  
_++888++8888+++888888+80_  
_++88++8888++8888888++888_  
_++++++888888fx88888888888_  
_++++++88888888888888888_  
_++++++++000888888888888_  
_+++++++00008f8888888888_  
_+++++++00088888888888_  
_+++++++0888f8888888_  
_+++++++08888l888888_  
_+++++++8888888888 _

**l**

**Tuяn Up Tнe Vσℓυмe:**

**Min- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -●Max!**

**l  
**

**Bunnies for Easter!**

**( ) ( )**

**( ' _ ' )**

**(") (")**

**()_()**

**( ^_^ )**

**( U U )**

**(\_/)**

**(='.'=)**

**(")_(")**

**()_()**

**(o.o)**

**~[.]~**

**../ /...**

**( )_( )**

**(='_'=)**

**(")_(")**

**()()**

**(-_-)**

**c((")(")**

**l**

**Guns**

**..._...|.._, ,  
.../ ..-_-_|] = = = D  
.../_==o;;;;;;;;_.:/**

**.../ (..) ), -"**

**../_/  
./_/**

**..._  
.../ `-_-_|] D D D  
.../_==o;;;;;;;;_.:/**

**.../_/ _ -**

**../_/  
./_/**

**l**

**Miscellaneous**

-††††-Place  
-††††- THIS  
††††††††††††Cross  
†††††††††††††-On  
-††††-Your  
-††††-Page  
-††††If You  
-††††-Love  
-††††- God

┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐ : {｡^◕‿◕^｡}

**,¡i|¹i¡i¹|i¡,**  
**'¹li¡|¡|¡il¹´ м ω α н**

► Play. ▌▌ Pause. ■ Stop.

ن٥ﻻ ﻉ√٥ﺎ ٱ

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ *̡͌l̡*

๑۩۞۩๑

* * *

ღ § ✿ ❀ • ° / ° • ❀ ✿ § ღ


	2. The Beautiful Day

**Amu's POV**

The breeze feels so good today! Here I am, sitting in at the park with a picnic basket and laying on a blanket that was spread out on the grassy green hills. The park was really big! Some distances away, was the pathway walking around the 10 mile park. It wasn't that crowded today. Maybe other families are getting together and having fun. Where's my family you may ask? They're out of town. Figures huh? Tomorrow was a school day and I wanted to enjoy myself on this beautiful Sunday. Being a junior is hard, with all the gossip, fighting, and work.

I wonder what Ikuto is doing today... That dumb pervert has started to open up to me a lot lately and I keep getting this weird stomach virus feeling when I'm near him. We were both single but we act like a couple. I wonder if that's going to change...

Suddenly, a comforting breeze hit and I stood up and spread out my arms, lifting my face up to the skies to soak up the sun. Could this get any better? Then I felt a pair of hands holding up my arms and turned around. I guess I jinxed myself.

''Hi Amu.'' A seductive voice said, belonging to a person I was familiar with.

"H-Hi Ikuto." I stuttered.

"Your look beautiful today. Did you dress up for me?" He said, looking at my pink floral pattern dress.

"Maybe, maybe not." I teased.

I turned back around and viewed the sight before me. Green, luscious grass swaying in the wind and the skies were clear and blue with the sun smiling down on the land.

"This looks so pretty." I murmured.

"Not as pretty as you Amu." Ikuto whispered in my ear.

"W-Who said?" I stuttered as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I said." With those words, he picked me up and ran downhill, then took us both to the ground and we started rolling.

I laughed uncontrollably. A moment passed and we ended at the bottom. I suddenly noticed the position we were in. I was on top of Ikuto and he was under me, his arms still around my hips.

I blushed and tried to get off. "Sorry."

His arms tightened around my waist. "Don't you dare."

I smiled back at him and leaned my head on his muscular chest.

"Amu?" He asked.

"Ye-" I replied, only to get interrupted by Ikuto.

It took a couple of moment to register in my mind what was happening. I could feel Ikuto's warm, soft lips against mine. Was this really happening? After a minute of sweet and tender kisses, he reluctantly pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"I love you Ikuto." I whispered.

"I love you too Amu." He said, grabbing me once more and hugging me.

I guess today could get better after all.

* * *

**A/N: Short, yes I know.**


	3. Don't Forget

**A/N: Not one of my best... but enjoy.**

* * *

**Don't Forget**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**Amu's POV**

I decided to see my best friend today, Ikuto. It was after school and so I sent him a text message to meet me at the gazebo in the park. Over the couple of years, he's always been there for me, protecting me, comforting me. I finally realized after much thinking that I loved him.

Yesterday night, he visited me on my balcony and we had such a good time that before we knew it, he already had to go. When he left, I felt a strange weight in my heart. I tried to sleep that night but I tossed and turned, knowing that something was missing and when I woke up, I finally figured out the missing ingredient: Ikuto.

I got up to get ready for school and went downstairs. When I left and walked to school, that incredibly attractive young man showed up. He made my day and walked me to school. Of course the usual happens where girls ogle over him and I felt alone again. Instead off sticking around to be stampeded on, I walked to class and ignored the fan girls. Somehow I couldn't get through the day without thinking about Ikuto every minute and I decided to get it over with. I told Tadase how I didn't like him back in return for his confession a week ago but that broke a tiny piece of my heart. After all, he was my first crush. Still, I felt that some weight was lifted off of me and I actually felt confident.

Today. Today is the day I tell Ikuto how much I love him. I've finally come to realize how right it feels when he holds me in his arms, comforts me when I'm depressed, and holds my hand where it perfectly fits. I've come to love those muscularly strong but tender hugs he's given when he's serious.

"Class, turn to page 763 in your textbooks," the teacher said.

I boredly followed the instructions and gazed out my window view. What should I start off saying? Will he even like me back?

"Hinamori Amu start off reading if you will." the teacher commanded.

I looked down at my book. Oh great. Can't we read something else besides Tom Sawyer? Even though we are Japanese, we were required to learn English. He's a hillbilly for crying out loud! I mentally sighed and read perfectly; no flaws, same tempo, and plenty of expression.

"She's so Cool'n'Spicy! Do you see how smart Hinamori-sempai is?" Everybody whispered.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I never really opened up at school to others, there was no point to, but Ikuto somehow cracked opened my shell.

It's so hard being something your not. I never should have started this but if I didn't, people wouldn't like me right? I mean, who likes a stuttering, shy, blushing, pink haired girl?

The period passed by quickly and it was soon time for lunch. I grabbed my tray of food and sat down, taking a tiny morsel of a bite from my rice, and chewed thoughtfully. Truly, I'm doing the right thing.

- After School -

I grabbed my bag from my locker and ran out the doors. Eagerly but nervously running to my destination, I sped through the streets. Moments later, I ended up in the park out of breath. I waited a minute and headed towards the gazebo.

Ikuto is here... He has to be! Suddenly I spotted him and my heart jumped. But the sight I saw was not what I wanted. Ikuto was kissing... another girl. He suddenly saw me and pushed her off with much effort since she was clinging on him.

"How could you?" I whispered with tears falling out of my eyes. I picked up my bag and ran away.

I headed home, wiping my face with my sleeve every minute. How could I fall for him? Apparently he loves someone else. I never should thought about telling him at all! Were all my feelings just lies? At least I prevented myself from heartbreak... right?

I dropped my bag onto my bed and came down with it immediately crying my heart out. My pillow soon was tear-stained with my mascara and I wiped my eyes and sniffled. I seemed to have drained myself of any salt-water to cry with. Taking out my iPod, I scrolled to a random song. As it played I gasped. Somehow, the song was describing my feelings spot on. Eventually, I started singing along.

**Don't Forget - Demi Lovato  
**

**Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me**

**Did you regret  
(Did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
(Did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left  
To forget  
About us**

**But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it**

**So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget**

**We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us**

**But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it**

**Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it at all**

**And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don´t forget us**

**But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us**

I finished the song and realized I was crying. Again. I smiled faintly and got up, getting a tissue and wiping my eyes.

"How stupid am I?" I asked myself, chuckling with regret in the tone.

"Not stupid at all." An all too familiar voice whispered.

"H-How did you get in here!" I gasped.

"Door was open... and I heard your song. I never forgot you or about us." Ikuto whispered, looking down.

"Ikuto... It's visible and clear that you like someone else who has a better body and looks then me." I said sarcastically, with bitterness dripping in the words. "And to think I liked you at all."

I chuckled sourly and turned away. I heard Ikuto sigh and then a moment of silence took the place of his breath.

"Amu..." He started and I turned around.

"What d-" I started but got cut off.

Ikuto pushed his lips onto mine and kissed me. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back. But then I pulled away.

"Wait. You like that other girl you were making out with in the park." I grimaced.

Ikuto chuckled lightly. "Fan girl. 'Fell'. Kissed. Slut. UGLY."

I giggled and then kissed him again. After a moment we pulled away and stared into each others' eyes. "I love you." We both said in unison and embraced.

* * *

**A/N: Again.. not my best work. I advise you to skip into the later and more present chapters.**


	4. Lollipop

**A/N: Hopefully better than my previous chapter. No promises. I apologize that I didn't give much effort for the first few chapters I've written.**

* * *

**Lollipop**

**:**

**;**

**:**

**;**

It was a normal mid-Summer day and a pink-haired girl named Hinamori Amu was laying in her room. She was listening to her iPod and resting on her bed upside down. Amu swung her legs since she was laying on the smaller length of the bed and decided to get up to get something. Amu walked downstairs swaying to the beat her earphones produced. When she reached the kitchen, she opened her cabinet and took out a plastic candy bag, pulling out a round colorful lollipop. Once stashing her sweets away, she headed upstairs again and climbed onto her bed. Unwrapping the round hard sugar on a stick, she smiled happily and stuck it in her mouth. She then took it out of her mouth and licked her lips. Sitting criss-crossed, she closed her eyes and savored the fruity artificial taste of the treat.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window. Amu turned to see who it was and discovered her blue-haired best friend. She saw him mouth something while giving her a penetrating gaze.

"What?" Amu shouted, cupping her ear with the earphone still playing. "I can't hear you! Come in!"

Ikuto sighed and tried the door, which to his surprise, was open. Once he was in, he chuckled at the sight Amu was in. It was a good thing she wasn't going out today. His best friend was wearing booty shorts and a snug white t shirt saying, "Give me candy and nobody gets hurt!" Her hair was tied decently in a ponytail and she was licking a rainbow colored lollipop. Distracted much?

"Hey Amu-koi," He teased. "What 'cha up to?"

"Not much." Amu replied a little to loudly.

Ikuto smiled and then reached for her iPod. He scrolled down her music volume and plopped down on the bed next to her. Amu looked at him and pouted.

"Fun sucker." she grumbled.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Oh? You want me to suck somewhere and make it fun?" I tricked her.

Amu blushed deeply and exploded. "Pervert!" Then she continued on her sugar as if nothing went wrong. I stared at her. How does candy make her happy?

Amu looked at me in a mid-lick and giggled. "Oops! Where are my manners? Want some?" She offered.

I chuckled and reached for it, having something else in mind. When I grasped it out of her hands, she gasped.

"N-no wait! How about I get you your own instead?"

I mentally laughed at her mistake and held her lollipop dangerously close to my mouth, leaning towards her. "But I won't finish it all. Don't worry Amu, I wouldn't devour it all and leave you with nothing."

At this, she blushed and looked away. I took this as a chance to proceed. Hesitating if she got mad at me, I put the lollipop in my mouth. It tasted sweet, very sweet. Yet it was warm because Amu ate it before me. I don't believe I've ever had anything this sweet before in my life. Stunned, I slowly pulled the plastic stick out, looking at Amu who was eyeing me.

"C-can I have it back?" She asked, extending her hand out, motioning with a slight beckon.

"An indirect kiss!" I heard one of her charas say, following an outburst of laughter from the others. At this, Amu blushed and reached forward and snatched the stick out of my hands.

"Hey I wasn't done!" I pouted falsely and crossed my arms along with my legs. At this sight, Amu laughed and clutched her stomach. Suddenly she fell off the bed with a 'thud' and sat up.

"Amu?"

Like a bolt of lightning, she resumed her laughter and fell back on the floor. I chuckled along with her and following suit, I leaned forward and fell on the ground, halfway on top of Amu, sprawled out. We looked at each other and grinned.

"I like this position, Amu." I smirked, snuggling onto her chest.

"Me too Ik- I-I mean g-get off!" She screamed, her face heating up.

I picked myself up and rolled over on my back, sitting up. I looked at Amu and she was doing the same but then she ate her snack, not remembering that I ate it─or at least I thought she did. I sighed. Did she really like that position?

"Hey, Ikuto..." Amu mumbled, "D-Do you think that people fall in love with someone they've known for a long time?"

I considered this question before answering. "That depends. Maybe if they both have developed feelings for each other and found out that they both liked each other then... yes."

"Okay..."

I glanced at Amu with a puzzled expression. Why? Does she... like me? I felt my heart jumping at the thought. Amu and I have been best friends for at least 3 years and over time, I've decided that I wanted to be more than friends, but I was too scared to ask her since she would probably not return the same emotions.

"I-Ikuto?" I looked at Amu. "C-Can you help me with a problem? Um, well, I have this guy in our high school that I like and I want to ask him to be my boyfriend," I suddenly clenched my teeth and fists. "He's one of the most popular kids in school, and he's like REALLY cute and his muscles are... OH MY GOD! And he's really smart. But what makes me like him the most is... His beautiful eyes, handsome hair, and his comforting, soft voice when he talks to me. I really want him to know that I love him but I'm just too scared. What should I do?"

I breath in deeply and exhale. I can't let jealousy fill my body. I mean, it's not like I _own_ Amu right? "Well, Amu, I think you should just go up to him and tell him straight up." With those cold words, I abruptly get up and stride across her room to the balcony.

"I-Ikuto! Where are you going?"

"Home." I say bitterly.

"W-Why? Don't go, please!" She begged.

"Why? I just came to say hi that's all. Why don't you go confess to that guy?"

"Fine I will!"

"Good."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I, Hinamori Amu, am in love with you!" She screamed at me.

I whirl around with my eyes wide.

"What?"

"You heard me! I'm in love with you okay?" Then she runs and jumps on her bed face first, landing on her flat on her stomach.

I stare at her. Amu, the love of my life and I now realized that... she loves me. What's this feeling? It seems like my heart had weights lifted off and is now beating strong and healthy. I walk over to her side and bend down.

"He probably left since he doesn't love me back." I heard Amu mutter, her voice cracking up.

"Don't cry, Amu." I murmured.

Her head shot up and she backed away. "I thought you left!"

"Why would I? I finally hear you say those 3 words I've always wanted to hear from you. And you know what? I'll return it. I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, am in love with Hinamori Amu." My lips curved into a genuine smile.

Her face automatically brightens up. I chuckle and lean in slowly, savoring the moment. Soon my lips came in contact with hers and I kissed her, with all the love that I could muster. After what seems like an eternity, we pull away. Amu is blushing like crazy and I think I have a light pink tint on my cheeks.

"C'mon Amu, how about me and you walk around town holding hands?" I offer jokingly.

"Okay!" She squeals, bounding off her bed. "Oh wait! I forgot! Hold this!" She commands me, shoving her lollipop in my mouth and pecking me on the cheek. I laughed and pull it out, looking at my new girlfriend rummaging for clothes. This is probably the best day of my life, so far.

"Don't look!"

* * *

**A/N: ehh... but thanks for reading!**


	5. A Real Boyfriend

**A/N: Don't own.**

* * *

Amu sighed and put her head down on her desk. She was bored out of her mind. Amu looked at her phone laying on the surface right next to her elbow. _Should I call Ikuto?_ Ikuto was her boyfriend of course. They've been going strong for 10 months and she felt like talking to him but she was afraid that he would think of her as desperate and clingy. Well Amu was just thinking that and she knew it wasn't true because Ikuto hasn't been acting indifferent of their feelings for each other yet. The 17 year old sighed and sprawled herself across her bed. She grabbed her laptop and turned it on. When it was fully operating, she opened up a document to get some random stuff out of her mind.

_Okay, here it goes. Maybe I'll consider posting it online.  
_

**A Real Boyfriend - By Hinamori Amu**

I don't care if you have a boyfriend or girlfriend right now.

I don't care if you are a guy or a woman or Michael Jackson.

Just read this, it will make a difference.

If only everyone could see this and understand it.

When she stares at your mouth,  
Kiss her.

When she pushes you or hits you like a dumb-ass it's because she thinks shes  
stronger than you,  
Grab her and don't let go.

When she starts cursing at you trying to act all tough  
Kiss her and tell her you love her.

When she's quiet,  
Ask her whats wrong.

When she ignores you,  
Give her your attention.

When she pulls away,  
Pull her back.

When you see her at her worst,  
Tell her she's beautiful.

When you see her start crying,  
Just hold her and don't say a word.

When you see her walking,  
Sneak up and hug her waist from behind.

When she's scared  
Protect her.

When she steals your favorite hoodie,  
Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night.

When she teases you,  
Tease her back and make her laugh.

When she doesn't answer for a long time,  
reassure her that everything is okay.

When she looks at you with doubt  
Back yourself up.

When she says that she loves you,  
she really does more than you can understand.

When she grabs at your hands,  
Hold hers and play with her fingers.

When she bumps into you,  
bump into her back and make her laugh.

When she tells you a secret,  
keep it safe and untold.

When she looks at you in your eyes,  
don't look away until she does.

When she reposts this bulletin,  
she wants you to read it.

- Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything.

- When she's mad hug her tight and don't let go.

- When she says she's ok don't believe it.

- Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her.

- Treat her like she's all that matters to you.

- Stay up all night with her when she's sick.

- Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think it's stupid.

- Give her the world.

- Let her wear your clothes.

-When she's bored and sad, hang out with her

- Let her know she's important.

- Don't talk about other girls around her

- When she runs up to you crying, the first thing you say is:

"Whose ass am I kicking baby?"

Guys post as: "I'd be this Boyfriend."

Girls post as: "A real boyfriend."

Amu giggled and sighed. "Ikuto... If only he were like this."

Suddenly arms snaked around her waist and she squeaked.

"Oh? But I am. Look, I'm following one of your rules." He teased her.

"Ikuto! Ugh, lemme guess. Balcony door not locked? How stupid of me... So anyways, what are you doing here?"

"To see you, babe." He chuckled.

"B-babe? What's gotten into you!" Amu slapped his head lightly.

"Not much." He shrugged, getting onto the bed and laying next to Amu's side. He put his arm around her waist and she laughed slightly, leaning her head delicately onto his muscular shoulder.

"So what's up, pervert?" Amu breathed in his smell.

"Same as always, kitten. But I like it when you're around." He said, giving her a peck on her cheek.

"Any other girls you want to date?" She mocked.

"Actually, I did see this pretty blond on my way here." Ikuto replied.

Amu's face fell. "Then why don't you ask her out instead of hanging with me?"

Ikuto laughed and hugged his girlfriend tighter. "I said she was pretty. But on my opinion, compared to you, it's shit versus flowers!"

Amu absorbed that in and laughed, hugging her boyfriend even tighter and holding his hand. A comfortable moment of silence passed by with the couple just staring at each other. Amu's eyes slowly wandered down to his lips and back up again. At this, Ikuto chuckled once more and leaned in to kiss her. Amu smiled and kissed back. A soft, passionate kiss was all it took to ignite the flame of affection for the couple. When they broke away, Ikuto looked at Amu's laptop.

"How about I help you some more? Try this; 'When she's lonely, visit her to keep her company or else some other boy will get to her.'" He advised, half-jokingly.

Amu smiled and typed it down slowly, leaning again on her beloved boyfriend as a pillow.

"I love you so much, Ikuto." Amu said while giggling.

"Well if I weren't here, who else would you say it to?" He teased, and when Amu gave him a weird look, he continued. "But I love you too, love."

With those words, the happy couple embraced and fell asleep like that soon enough.

* * *

**N: Pretty decent story... but they were a _little_ OOC**

**Ikuto: 10 months! It should be 5 years! That way we can make some smexi Ikuto babies!**

**Amu: WTF? 0.0**

**N: Yea Ikuto! WTF! Ö O: :O-**

**Ikuto: Okay! Enough with the flipping Ö faces! Think positive! Like this: Ü**

**Amu: What a weirdo...**

**Ikuto: SWAG.  
**


	6. Echo

**A/N: Without any further ado, here's the next chapter of Amuto Oneshots!**

* * *

**Echo**

**:.:**

**:.:**

**:.:**

**:.:**

**:.:**

**Ikuto's POV**

I walk onto the stage with the deafening sound of audience applause. Taking a microphone in my hand, I start talking.

"Hey there! How are you all doing tonight?" I smile halfheartedly at the roaring crowd.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend, because without her, there'd be no me."

Yes, tonight surprisingly I didn't have my violin, which I'd always play just for my special person, so I'm doing something new, just for _her_. I look at the band and gave them eye contact, signaling that I was ready. The lights dimmed in the audience and focused on me. A moment later, the song starts and I take a deep breath.

**Echo - Gorilla Zoe**

_E-e-Echo._

_You did it to yourself  
Now your all by your self  
Acting like you hate me  
I left because you made me  
You played me to the left  
Now there's nobody left  
To hear your complaining  
I'm gone and all you're hearin' is your own_

_E-echo!  
E-e-echo!  
And I'm gone  
And your all alone  
Can't you hear the hear the  
Echo!  
E-echo!  
No one to hear you  
There's nobody near you_

_It started off great  
But who was to know  
That love that is lost  
Cannot be let go  
You say it's my fault  
Ok then I'll go  
It's better to know  
Now there's nobody to argue with  
Cause I'm not home  
Don't care who your with  
Don't call my phone  
Or did you forget  
You know your wrong  
I'm gone!  
And your all alone hearing your own damn_

_E-echo!  
E-e-echo!  
And I'm gone  
And your all alone  
Can't you hear the hear the  
Echo!  
E-echo!  
No one to hear you  
There's nobody near you_

_Disgusted with trust  
I trust no one no more  
Just went with the flow  
Found myself on the floor  
When you went away  
All my pain went astray  
Like it's a new day  
Now I have no one to argue with  
Cause I'm not home  
Don't care who your with  
Don't call my phone  
Or did you forget  
You know your wrong  
I'm gone!  
And your all alone  
Hearing your own damn_

_Echo  
Your own damn  
E-echo  
No one is near you  
No one can hear you  
With your own damn  
Echo!  
E-echo!  
No one to hear you  
There's nobody near you_

_All night long  
I thought to myself  
Why would I stay with you  
Realized that you were the one who had issues  
So why would I miss you?_

_No one to argue with  
Cause I'm not home  
Don't care who your with  
Don't call my phone  
Or did you forget  
You know your wrong  
I'm gone!  
And your all alone_

_Hearing your own damn echo!  
It's just you and your  
E-echo!  
Its just you and your  
I hope that yall get along  
It's just you and your  
Echo!  
It's just you and your  
E-echo!  
There's no one to hear you  
There's nobody near you  
It's just your own damn  
Echo!  
Your own damn  
E-echo!  
Echo!  
E-e-echo!  
Echo  
E-echo  
E-e-echo_

_No one to argue with  
Cause I'm not home  
Don't care who your with  
Don't call my phone  
Or did you forget  
You know your wrong  
I'm gone!_

I walk off the stage as the crowd claps and cheers. Tonight would be my last performance. I walk out of the building and into the dark streets, lit with the incandescent lampposts here and there. Heading in a random direction, I stare at the ground, soon finding myself in a park deserted for the night. I swiftly walk over to one of the trees and lay down on the grass, gazing up at the stars. After a few moments, I see a constellation resembling Amu's familiar face and her bright smile. I smile back at the image and turn onto my side. Currently, Amu is in another place.

_Flashback_

_"I-Ikuto! It's not what you think!"_

_"No, I see it right here with my own eyes."_

_"No! Don't leave please!"_

_"I can't stay, because it looks like you're already happy."_

_"I'm not and will never be if you leave!"_

_"Goodbye."_

_I was walking out of the house that was sheltering the love of my life and my enemy. After seeing them hold hands, my heart and emotion came crashing down and I couldn't take it anymore so I left them alone. I roamed through the streets until midnight, unsurprisingly finding myself hanging around Amu's house. I rested on the gate wall staring up at the sky._

_"Why?" I muttered,_

_"Ikuto!" A familiar voice called._

_"Go away." I snapped._

_"No! It wasn't what you thought! He grabbed my hand first and then you came in."_

_"Just go away, Amu!"_

_A moment of silence passed until she blurted out, "Fine!" Then I heard retreating footsteps followed with a, "Don't ever see me AGAIN!"_

_I looked up, to see her standing out in the middle of nowhere on the road._

_"Wait! Amu! What are you doing?"_

_"If you don't believe me, I'll show you. I love you Ikuto-koi, and you'll always be in my heart." She smiled sweetly, while a car was heard speeding down the road._

_"Amu! No!" I yelled, running towards her to push her away from the danger. I smiled bitterly and hugged her body, rain suddenly pouring down around us.  
_

_End of Flashback_

I suddenly woke up with a start and realized where I was, back in the park. How long have I been here? Stretching around and getting up, I looked at my surroundings and sighed with melancholy.

"Amu." I murmured.

I couldn't take it anymore. I started sprinting with all my might towards her house. When I made it there, I took one last glance and then stepped onto the road where she stood. I smiled when I saw a car coming. Perfect. My feet were planted on the ground and I took one last breath, before life ended for me on earth.

Tonight, I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, age 21, died from a car accident, just join my girlfriend and one true love who was now in heaven watching over me.

* * *

**A/N: Fin.**


	7. Umbrella

**A/N: Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Umbrella**

o

o

o

**Amu's POV**

Oh great, JUST great. Just because I stayed after school to help with the dance set ups doesn't mean it has to rain! Okay maybe I'm being a little melodramatic here... but I have makeup on and my school uniform was washed just yesterday! I sighed as I walked down the sidewalks, trying to stay as close to the store windows as possible so that the curtains above could shield me from the pouring water. My cell phone was at home so I couldn't call my mom or dad. And I didn't have an umbrella because that gay meteorologist was freaking wrong about today's weather!

Okay Amu, calm down. No need to take it out on others. Blame the dance tomorrow!

'OKAY STOP!' I shouted at myself in my mind. I took deep breaths and calmed down.

Having nothing to do, I decided to reflect back on what happened two days ago.

**_x-Flashback-x_**

I was sitting in the park taking a random walk when Ikuto popped out in front of me and covered my mouth to prevent the loud scream I was about to release.

After that was done, we walked somewhere and sat on the grass. I noticed that he took me up to a hill with a great view. And that's when we started talking.

"Ikuto, where were you these past several days?"

"I...I was just uh, out of town for some goods."

I snorted. "Since when do you shop?"

"Since Utau forced me to tag along with her to help her buy the birthday present from last year for you. If I remember, it was-"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted at him, cheeks pink, punching him square in the face. You can imagine the scene when I said that. Fiery background, my huge chibi face with shark teeth and big white eyes with my right fist being held up.

I recollected my composure and blushed as I remembered the birthday present Utau gave me. A thong. Not thongs as in slippers, but the underwear 'a thong'. It was still in my dresser, underneath all my panties at the very bottom. The thong was light pink with the words 'SEXY barely squeezed in on the available space. Ikuto was the one who gave it to me and sadly, it was in a gift bag so OBVIOUSLY he took a peek! But what the hell? I'm a junior right now and last year I was a sophomore! Why would she expect me, of all people, to wear THAT to school? Guys would try to rape me because as if the school skirt wasn't long enough! It ended at my thighs, which made me very, very self-conscious.

So I hid it... which brings us back to the hill.

He rubbed his face and glared at me and pouted. "Ow! Damn, woman! I didn't know you punch that hard!"

"Don't mess with me." I growled as I got up. This was not my day.

"Wait! Amu, I-I wanted to tell you something but I guess now is not the right time..." He murmured.

Did he just stutter? "You got that right, kitty-boy." I snapped.

"Okay instead of saying it, I'll riddle it for you."

"What do-"

"A few days will pass, and your dream will come true. You'll have the time of your life, once I've come for you. Three days hence, is the time I give. And on that day, the future you will live." And with that, he character transformed and jumped away, leaving me shocked.

Which brings us back to now. The steady pitter-patter of rain and me walking almost in it. I sighed again and closed my eyes while I walked. I wonder what Ikuto meant about that riddle back then. Suddenly I bumped into someone and stumbled backwards.

"S-Sorry!" I stammered, opening my eyes, to reveal Ikuto holding an umbrella. "Oh wait, I meant good-bye."

He grabbed my wrist and stopped me. "And I meant hello."

I whirled around and huffed. "Okay, what?"

"Why aren't you home? Aren't you supposed to have an umbrella right about now?" He asked.

"Well _excuse_ me for not listening to Mr. Meteorologist the weather man, hence the _meaning_ of his name." I snapped at him.

Ikuto chuckled. "That guy is stupid. Watch the other channel."

"Thanks!" I smiled sourly.

"Amu, looks like someone is PMSing." He teased my mood swings.

"I-I'm not! It's just that..." My answer faded. I needed a distraction. Fast. I quickly remembered my iPod and took it out. I clicked on 'Now Playing' and the song started. Rolling my eyes, I scoffed. Could this be anymore ironic?

**Umbrella - by Rihanna**

**You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines  
But you'll still be my star**

**Baby 'cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because**

**When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end**

**Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)**

**These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because**

**When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end**

**Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)**

**You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come here to me  
There's no distance in between our love**

**So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because**

**When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end**

**Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella**

**(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)**

**It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come here to me  
Come here to me**

**It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
You can always come here to me  
Come here to me**

**It's pouring rain  
It's pouring rain  
Come here to me  
Come here to me**

While the song played, Ikuto shielded me with his black umbrella and walked me home. When it ended, we were at my house. Somehow I thanked him by giving him a peck on the cheek. What kind of ghost controlled my body?

"Uh... Amu?"

"Yeah?" I asked, being back to my regular nice self.

"Would you go to the dance with me tomorrow?" He asked, looking away. "That's why I was out of town... buying a new tux."

A moment passed and I looked at him. Was he being serious? He frowned and walked away. "Just forget it."

"YES!"

I guess he was.

Ikuto stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"Yes!" I grinned.

He smiled back and started walking away. "I'll be here at 7:00 to pick you up. Be ready, and look hot."

— Next day at the dance —

I cannot describe how I feel right now; nervous, happy, excited, anxious, angry, jealous, self-conscious, anything that describes this uncomfortable but happy feeling along with something where you feel like you don't belong. Ikuto went overboard and rented a tiny limo for us! I had a cow and yelled at him and beat him with my tiny handbag before he took out a corsage and put it on my wrist and kissed my cheek. Of course that calmed me down. I spent two hours getting ready and it could've been an hour and a half if Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia hadn't teased me so much.

I was wearing a white, cream-colored strapless dress that ended above my freshly shaved knees and below my chest was a black ribbon that wound around. I had on makeup; some pink blush, peach lip gloss, black and white eyeshadow that blended from one color into another, three coats of mascara, and some eyeliner. Simple. Then with the extra time I had after I showered, got dressed, and put on that makeup, I added some extra touch ups by curling my eyelashes upwards, along with some of the curls on the outer layer of my hair, and spraying myself in Strawberry Delite perfume. I also put on some Strawberry Delite body lotion and I felt as smooth as a baby's butt afterwards. Haha just kidding... maybe.

As 7:00PM neared, I began to panic and tried to make a choice in shoes, my options being white stilettos, pumps, or espadrilles. I wanted the espadrilles and stilettos both but it would look silly. I started sweating in frustration when my charas came in.

"Help?" I pleaded.

"Espadrilles!" Ran picked.

"The elegant stilettos." Miki nodded with her chibi hand on her chin.

"I agree with Miki, desu!" Suu exclaimed in her cute little voice.

"I'd have to say the stilettos too, Amu-chan." Dia floated up to me and smiled.

I smiled back at all of them and grabbed the shoes and put them on, glancing at the clock to see the extra 20 minutes left. Running back into the bathroom for last minute accessories, I put on a white hibiscus flower clip to adorn my pink hair. Then I opened my jewelry box and put on white hoop earrings and a real diamond bracelet with a matching necklace.

I quickly clip-clopped my way down the stairs before I ran into my family.

"My little sparrow!" Papa shouted happily while he took pictures, and I sweat dropped.

"Papa, that's enough! Let Amu-chan go!" Mama laughed.

"Onee-chan! You look pwetty!" Ami giggled.

I smiled and told my family good-bye and walked out the door. As I closed it and turned around, I almost bumped into a VERY hot looking Ikuto. He smirked at me and nodded in approval before swiftly grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the limo, where I had a cow. The corsage he gave me made up for it. It matched the flowers in my hair. There were four of them, two black, two white, with the white ribbon to tie on my wrist. I couldn't help but hug him after my tantrum was over and we arrived at school, where a lot of jealous people glanced our way.

And that brings us to now, where we are at school dancing to some modern pop music. Apparently, they had beer for three-fourths of the refreshments and Ikuto got me to drink some so here in the present, I'm grinding against him and my friends who joined up with us. I was inside of a three-way circle made by Nagihiko, Kukai, and Ikuto. Ikuto was facing me of course, with his hands on my waist and I was facing Nagi and Kukai who were dancing with Utau and Rima. I laughed wildly and took another swig of beer.

"Woot woot!" I started. "Woot woot!"

Everybody around me caught on and started chanting along, and suddenly the whole gym was echoing with "Woot woot!"

I had to admit, my face was a little pink from the heat and the beer so I grabbed Ikuto's hand and pulled him outside with me for air. I pushed through the crowd and out the doors where I led him to a bench and sat him down, where I took the chance and sat on his lap, panting.

"Need... air." I breathed.

Ikuto chuckled and nuzzled my neck, which caused me to squeak.

"I-Ikuto, about the riddle... Umm... What were you trying to say?" I suddenly ask.

"O-oh, that." He stammered for the first time. "Well... never mind, let's go back inside."

I shook my head and stubbornly stayed on his lap, going over the riddle. "'A few days will pass, and your dream will come true. You'll have the time of your life, once I've come for you. Three days hence, is the time I give. And on that day, the future you will live.'" I quoted. "My dream huh? I hope it does come true... the time of my life? Only the best and you already are here. Three days is today... and the future... what am I doing right now?"

Suddenly it hits me. _'Dream will come true, once I've come for you, the future you will live.' _The future is right now, and right now, I'm sitting on Ikuto's lap with him snuggling me.

"Ikuto!" I gasped.

"Hm?"

"A-are you trying to say... to say..."

"That I love you?" He supplied.

I nodded my head slowly and looked away, hoping it was true.

"Yes... yes I am." He whispered. "Do you feel the same?"

I paused a moment and thought. Ikuto was always there for me, a shoulder to cry on, an umbrella in the rain, a lion to protect the lamb. I never once doubted his actions and he never did mine. Tadase sure wasn't going to help, after all, I caught him having sex with a guy in a closet... I laughed at that memory. Who else was here to be with me? I looked at Ikuto and saw the patience in his hopeful eyes. I sighed and smiled at him.

"Yes Ikuto, yes I do." I admitted.

He breathed a sigh of relief and suddenly swooped down to capture my lips and kissed me gently, full of love and admiration.

When we pulled away, I smiled again. "From this point on, we shall be together. Always now and until forever. The future holds all the time we need, and we'll love each other, at our own little speed. Sad and rainy days shall never be blue, because Ikuto, I love you." I recited.

Ikuto's expression was a bit appalled before morphing back into his usual mischievous one. He smirked at me.

"Here's another riddle; I love you."

"I love the way it was short." I laughed, kissing him again.

For the rest of the night, we danced in the moonlight and eventually went back inside to tell the everyone the news. At first, I was walking in the rain, getting soaked and letting whatever obstacle come at me, whether it be lighting, thunder, or hail. But Ikuto, Ikuto was my umbrella to protect me and love me forever, till the end of time.

* * *

**A/N: So umm.. yeah! (:  
**


	8. Crazy In Love

**A/N: Whoop, new chapter!**

* * *

**:.:Crazy In Love:.:**

•

•

•

•

•

A 20 year old Amu smiled as she hummed happily to the song 'My Life Would Suck Without You' playing on the radio. She was carelessly moving her hips to the beat all while mixing the strawberry cake batter she was going to bake for desert soon. She cracked the eggs and whisked cheerfully and started sifting dry ingredients in a separate bowl. Suu was gone long ago, along with Ran, Miki, and Dia. She finally found her true-self and continued to live her life once they disappeared. After Amu mixed in all the ingredients, she poured the doughy mixture into a glass baking pan and popped it into the oven at 375 degrees and dusted her hands off triumphantly.

"This is going to turn out yummy!" She beamed.

"Not as yummy as you." A familiar husky voice said.

"True." Amu joked teasingly, still facing the oven.

23 year old Tsukiyomi Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "Mm... strawberry, my favorite."

"Haha." Amu laughed sarcastically and turned around, planting a loving kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

When they pulled away, he smirked and picked her up bridal style. He then carried her into the living room and plopped them both on the couch. He made sure Amu was sitting up before he rested his midnight blue haired head on her thighs.

"Ikuto-koi, what the hell are you doing? Perv!" She screeched.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ perv." He defended.

Amu sighed and smiled. "Yup, you're my sexy, hot, cute, handsome, kind, caring, perverted, sweet boyfriend... Did I mention sexy?"

Ikuto chuckled at her. "And you're my hot, smexy, pretty, awesome, beautiful, stubborn, adorable, _grown up_ girlfriend. Did _I_ mention smexy?"

Both of them laughed quietly before sharing another passionate kiss—which, ended up being a steamy make-out session. There was nothing that could interrupt them, that is, if you exclude the oven timer.

_RIINGG!_

"Ugh!" Amu groaned before getting up to take the cake out.

Ikuto followed after her, hypnotized like an addicted love slave.

Amu got out her hot pink floral oven mitts and opened her oven, sliding the steel tray out and picking up the cake pan. With her foot, she expertly closed the warm oven and set the cake on the counter. Amu turned around only to jump back surprisingly when she saw Ikuto a few inches away from her. She giggled and turned around again.

"OW!"

"Amu! What is it!"

"My stomach! I freaking burned it! Stupid cake pan!" She cried, rubbing her belly ferociously.

"Here Amu-koi, turn around." Ikuto soothed, grabbing her waist and spinning her so that she faced him.

Amu sniffed and wiped away a tear.

Ikuto got on his knees and lifted her shirt up halfway, _only_ halfway.

"W-What are you doing?" Amu whispered.

"Shh..." Was all she got.

Ikuto leaned his head in close to where the slightly swollen pink mark was. He swiftly ran his tongue over it and kissed it multiple times, repeatedly. After a minute, he dropped Amu's shirt and stood back up, claiming her lips once again.

"Better?"

"Mmhm." She said, kissing her boyfriend affectionately.

Amu wrapped her arms around his neck and bound her legs around his waist, where he held onto her back.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, pulling away and jumping off her 'perch'.

Ikuto looked at her with a confused expression and sighed, running his hands through his hair.

Amu took some whip cream and a jar maraschino cherries out of her fridge. She also took some chocolate syrup and a plate from a nearby cabinet and grabbed a knife from the dishwasher. Swiftly cutting her cooled strawberry cake and plopping a generous piece on the china, she took the whip cream can, shook it up, and sprayed. After that, she squeezed some chocolate syrup all around and added a few of the red cherries.

"Done!" Amu exclaimed, grabbing _a_ fork.

She walked back to Ikuto and lead him to her square kitchen table, bringing along the jar of cherries. They sat down and looked down at the one fork and piece of cake.

"You first." Ikuto murmured.

"No you." Amu protested, shoving the plate closer the him.

"Ladies first." He smirked.

"Guest are _always_ first." She grinned.

"Do you wanna _know_ how we can share the first bite?" Ikuto suddenly asked, knowing that Amu wouldn't know what he was talking about.

"Ha! That's _impossible_!" Amu scoffed.

"No it's not. There's this thing called _'mouth-to-mouth'_." His lips still curled slyly.

"EW!" She shrieked.

And with that, Amu grabbed the fork and cut a piece forcibly shoving it into Ikuto's mouth. After he swallowed, he glared at her.

"What was that for?"

Amu giggled. "You wouldn't shut up. Okay now that that's done, lets have a cherry stem tying contest!"

"Why?"

Amu sighed. "Because if you can tie a cherry stem in a knot, it means you're a good kisser!"

"I don't think we need to tie stems. We can see if we're good kissers physically right now." Ikuto chuckled.

"Aw! But that's not fun!" Amu pouted. "Here! One for you, and one for me."

Amu handed Ikuto the thin red stem and smiled. "On your marks, get set, GO!"

Our cute couple plopped the mini sticks in their mouths at the same time and stared intently at each other. Their mouths moved quickly and their tongues maneuvered the cherry stem around. At the same time, their hands flew up to their mouths, ready to pull out the finished product.

"Done!" Amu and Ikuto said in unison.

They stared at each other and laughed at the same time.

"Aren't we perfectly made for each other?" Amu sighed.

Ikuto smirked. "Do you want to see if we can tie a cherry knot _together_?"

Amu grinned competitively back. "Oh, you are on Ikuto-koi."

Ikuto grabbed one more cherry and ate the tiny fruit. He stood up and motioned Amu to follow him. He lead them both back into the living room and sat on the couch, patting the space next to him where Amu put herself.

"Okay, are you ready?" He asked.

"_Oh yeah_." She nodded eagerly.

Ikuto stuck the stem halfway into his mouth and leaned forward. "Go."

Amu licked her lips teasingly and pounced on him.

So much for cake.

* * *

**A/N: A bit OOC, but do you guys likey?  
**


	9. You Belong With Me

**A/N: Hi hi! Thanks for all your reviews last chapter! ^^ Now I got the perfect idea for my next oneshot hehe... I don't own Shugo Chara OR You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift OR the music video! :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**You Belong With Me**

**:)**

**(:**

**:)**

**(:**

**:)**

**:(**

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do****  
**_

I look up from my homework to see Ikuto inaudibly yelling at his phone. Probably talking to _Lulu_. He hangs up and paces around the room a bit more. I sigh and pick up my notepad and sharpie marker. **You ok?** Ikuto looks at me and smirks gently. He takes his journal and a marker and scribbles something back, holding it up at his window. **TIRED OF DRAMA**  
_**  
I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**_

I make an apologetic face as I reply. **Sorry :( **All he does is shrug and look down. I flip the page of my book and write **I Love You.** Ikuto gets up and pulls his curtains over his windows just as I show it to him. I frown sadly and put the notepad away and walk to my closet.  
_**  
But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time**_

I look at myself in the three sided mirror. Fake black framed glasses because I'm not into popularity, an average sized white T-shirt with paint pen comments—such as JUNIOR, my grade level—and some pink plaid pajama pants. My silky pink shoulder-length hair is in a decent ponytail and suddenly I have the urge to dance. I jump up and down and point to myself as I sing about me and Lulu, comparing the both of us. I dance around as I change into different outfits. My first outfit is a hippy look with bell bottoms and a denim vest with a pink undershirt and my hair is down. Then my second outfit is all goth looking with mascara (no glasses) and a black jacket with the hoodie on. And my next outfit is a long sleeved gray and black striped undershirt with a midnight blue plaid vest (not the puffy ones) on top and a denim skirt with leggings with my hair in pigtails. My last outfit is jeans and an over-sized gangster jacket that's all pink on the inside with blobs of pink, black, and white on the out. It has a few blue and purple spots and vertical and horizontal black lines going across and my hair is in it's ponytail again. I change out of my clothes, back into my pajamas, and continue dancing.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**_

I'm moving my body from side to side on my bed and get off and jump around rhythmatically while singing into my hairbrush. Little did I know that Ikuto opened his curtains a bit to look at me and saw what I was doing. He chuckled and watched as I made another circle around my room dancing. I sang my last words before I dropped on the bed and he smiled and dropped his curtains.

_**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?**_

The next day after school, I'm sitting on a bench reading my book when Ikuto walks outside with jeans and a black t-shirt. He sees me and sits down next to me. Ikuto smiles and leans forward to brush my hair out of my face, out of my fake glasses. We talk and laugh like old friends and I can't help but look at him every time.

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**_

We're laughing at something until suddenly Lulu pulls up with her light blue convertible. She beckons to Ikuto and fixes her blond hair as he gets in. She turns to him and grabs his face and starts kissing him, but it's sloppy and not on his lips, just on the side. Of course she wanted it to seem like they were kissing. I look down, depressed.

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

When Lulu releases her grip, she gives me an evil mocking look and sits back to grab the wheel. I roll my eyes at her and head home. That night, it's Ikuto's football game. Lulu is in a dark blue and gold cheer leading outfit waving gold pompoms around and is at the head of her group, jumping around.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**_

Ikuto bends down in his midnight blue football uniform and grabs the ball as the valued Junior quarterback of Seiyo High. This was our final game. He jerks up as the whistle blows and throws it at someone while I'm standing with the band kids who are playing our school pep rally song. My hat is black along with the buttons and shoulder pads on my dark blue shirt and pants. I'm singing my heart out for him as I cheer him on. He runs across the field as the cheerleaders move their arms and chant out. When he makes a touchdown and they line up again, he eyes his teammates and starts again.

_**Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**_

Ikuto throws the ball to a nearby teammate and sprints down the field waving his arms wildly. The holder then throws it to another and that person throws it to Ikuto making the last touchdown before everyone in the stands cheer and Lulu makes back handspring repeatedly. The whole football team picks Ikuto up as he takes off his helmet and cheers victoriously while the team walks across the field and lets him down. Ikuto jogs up to Lulu to see him flirting with one of the football members. And he starts yelling at her in anger. I can't believe my eyes as I gape at them. Poor Ikuto. Lulu puts her arm around the guy and starts talking back to him, and by the looks of her face, she's not going to go out with Ikuto anytime soon. Ikuto sighs and lifts his arms up. I can barely see his mouth moving as he walks away, hurt. My heart mourns and I shake my head sadly. Ikuto walks off the field and everyone goes home.

That night, its homecoming and I'm in my room working on final exam homework. I look up and see Ikuto all dressed up in black tuxedo pants, a white dress shirt, a black vest, and black bow tie as he reaches for his journal and marker.

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**_

I quickly reach down for my notepad and sharpie and look up as he shows me his message: **You Going Tonight? **His face is hopeful as he looks at me. I quickly scribble back my answer: **No, studying :/** My face resembles the one on my note and I shrug. Ikuto's face saddens and he sighs and shows me his already prepared message with a doubtful look. **Wish You Were! **I smile encouragingly at him and laugh. Ikuto stands up and grabs his tuxedo jacket as he swings it over his right shoulder and walks out of his room. I suddenly dig under my homework to reveal that one certain note. **I Love You.** I slowly take off my fake glasses as I sigh nervously.

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**_

Half an hour later, I arrive to the Junior/Senior prom. My pink hair is curled and laying on my shoulders calmly with a pearl barrette in my hair. I'm wearing a strapless white dress that has a thick gold embroidery at the top and reaches my feet with white stilettos on them. There's ruffles on the lower part of my dress and I'm wearing a diamond necklace with matching dangly earrings. My glasses-free face is lightly covered with makeup and I glance around nervously, biting my on my sheer lip gloss. Everyone is staring at me in jealousy or wonder. I suddenly see Ikuto across the room casually talking to Lulu and her 'date' when he notices the quietness and turns around to see me. I continue walking as if I didn't see him and I look around the room observing the decorations. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ikuto stop what he was saying and smile at me. As I continue walking, he walks towards me. Everyone in the room parts out of my way as they stare in awe still and Ikuto makes his way through a crowd of dancing couples. People near me smile as they see whats happening.

_**Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**_

Lulu is suddenly aware of what Ikuto's about to do so she lets go of her new boyfriend and grabs his shoulder as she calls out his name in protest. She starts pulling him towards her and she tried to flirt with him while rubbing up against his body. Lulu leans her head into his face as he turns around to look at me. I can read his lips. "Sorry but I've got something else to do." When he says that, he releases her grip and continues walking towards me as he leaves her behind staring with her mouth open in disbelief. I smile gently as I walk towards him again. Finally. The both of us near each other and he smirks affectionately at me while gazing his dark blue orbs into my honey golden ones. I suddenly take the folded paper I held in my hands and unwrapped it. **I Love You.** It was the note from last night. His eyes widen and he reaches into his jacket to take out folded paper like mine. He unfolds it to reveal the words.

_**Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**_

**I Love You.** Was written in blue letters. I look up at his and smiled wider. His smirk also gets bigger as he takes the remaining steps towards me. Lulu scoffs and disappears into the crowd of dancing couples. Ikuto's face is inches away from mine and I can smell his intoxicating scent. His hands find their way to my waist and I put mine on his shoulders. We sway from side to side as I mouth, "You belong with me." He smiled and slowly leaned in, lip locking with me. We kissed passionately while dancing the night away.

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it? :) It was so cute huh? I got an idea right away when I saw that music video! You should go watch it on YouTube so that you can see what I was talking about! Hehe. Okay... Next up, High School Tromance! Here's a hint; There's going to be an extra character.**

**So until then, Read and Review!**

**Push the ultra sexy verde button below and you get chocolate chip cookies! (The soft kind :3)  
**


	10. Arguments

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! ): There's no excuse actually... I've been really lazy.**

**Without further ado, I don't own! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Arguments**

**!~l~!**

**!~l~!**

**!~l~!**

**!~l~!**

**!~l~!**

"Be that way!" An very angry pinked haired woman shouted as she slammed the door to their bedroom.

"I will! Next time you can make your own money while _I_ stay home instead!" A dark-blue haired man shouted back just as loud.

"Well without me you wouldn't even _know_ how to cook your own meals!"

"Uh yeah, there's this thing called the _Internet_."

Amu said no more. She slid down to her knees and silently sobbed as tears streamed down her face. What did she do wrong in order to infuriate her husband? Her hands gently caressed the 2 month bump in her stomach. She hadn't told him yet. If only he knew.

**Ikuto's POV**

I gripped my hair and tried to pull it all out. What have I done? What if Amu wants to divorce me? Haven't I been a good husband? I tried my best. No, she probably won't want a divorce, but she might move out and stay at one of her friend's house. The thought angered me and I quickly grabbed the nearest thing I could, an empty picture frame. With all my might I chucked it at the wall and it broke with a loud crash.

**Amu's POV**

What was that noise? Oh no, what is Ikuto doing? I cry harder and harder, still silently though. I didn't mean it, really. He came home late and expected some dinner right away, thinking that I already cooked it. I didn't have time, I was actually spending most of the evening barfing in the toilet. I hadn't told him the news yet. After I was done, I felt feeble and weak and slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Ikuto was impatiently sitting at the kitchen table giving me a look.

"What?" I had said.

"Where's my dinner?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Just microwave up a frozen dinner." I sighed.

"No, I want fresh food."

"Make it yourself then, I have things to do."

"And you think I don't? I just got home an hour late than usual and I come home to nothing on the table to eat after working my tail off to support us?" His tone of voice changed. "I don't see _you_ doing anything to provide for us."

"It's your fault for not letting me work in the first place!" I shouted.

"Well maybe you should!" He banged his hand on the table and shot up from his seat.

That's how it leads up all to now. I didn't know Ikuto was so stressed, I know he has work but other nights when he gets home late he doesn't mind. Why is it now?

I wipe my tears away as my sniffles start to decrease. Am I not good enough for him?

**Ikuto's POV**

Guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight, I thought to myself as I quickly cleaned up the remains of the photo frame. I just got done eating some cereal and finished washing the dishes. I'm a good husband aren't I? I try to provide for us but what if Amu expects more from me?

I sighed and threw the glass into a bag and tossed it out the back door. I'll put it in the garbage tomorrow. Walking quietly as I could up the stairs, I turn the knob to our bedroom. Locked.

"Tch."

No blankets for me then.

**Amu's POV**

As I climb into our king sized bed, I glance at the abandoned pillow next to me. Ikuto's pillow. And it smells just like him I tell myself as I cuddle it. Is he warm enough for tonight? As I lay in bed for what feels like an eternity, but is actually an hour, I imagine all the good times we had. Our wedding day, our honeymoon, I blush at _that_ thought. It was only two months ago. Our first vacation together to the beach, our water park day, everything. I wish it could go back to those happy times. It's probably all my fault that we're mad at each other.

Hoping to set things right, I get out of my warm spot in bed and grab a thick blanket from our closet and silently creep downstairs. I wandered into the living room and see Ikuto laying on the couch. My heart stops for a second. He looks so handsome in a peaceful atmosphere, unlike what we had not too long ago. My feet tremble as I walk towards him. Swiftly throwing the blanket over his body, I glance at his face one more time before I travel back upstairs for a lonely night in bed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sunlight awakens me from my sleep. It's Thursday. Ikuto probably left for work early. My face suddenly looks downcast. That means another eight hours without his presence in our house. I brushed my teeth and put on a pair of snug sweatpants and t-shirt and head downstairs. Time for another morning of healthy breakfast. I yawned and stretched as I groggily walked to the kitchen. Something caught in my eye as I rubbed it out with my hand and prepared to make my own breakfast. Wait a minute, something smells. I filled my nostrils with a heavenly smell of pork miso soup and green tea.

Wait one more minute.

Who was cooking this?

My eyes shot open and widened as I saw the sight of Ikuto in an apron facing the stove.

I gasped.

He must've heard because he turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of me too. But still, no matter what, he was probably still angry with me. Inside, my heart crumbled a bit. He was probably giving me a silent treatment. I still stood in the doorway like an idiot, staring at the tiles of our floor. I could hear Ikuto ladling out some soup for the both of us as he turned his back to me. Slowly I shuffled my way to him so that I could grab my bowl. It's probably time that I should 'provide' for myself anyways.

**Ikuto's POV**

Our moment of silence lasted forever. I just wanted to hear her sweet voice again. I heard Amu walk towards me. I turned around and handed her the bowl of miso. Her hand reached out but her eyes remained staring at the floor. I reached out and put the bowl in her hands while balancing my bowl in the other. But what happened sparked my whole body and I looked up to see if she felt it too. Our hands touched.

**Amu's POV**

Our hands.... are touching. My body suddenly felt refreshed and all the anger evaporated away. I wanted to melt at the touch of his hand and I could tell my cheeks were flaring up. Suddenly, I had this big urge to just start all over and be a happy couple again.

"I'm sorry." We both said in unison. The words still lingered in the air.

Ikuto's face remained indifferent as he set the bowls down back on the counter and opened his arms.

"Come here." He murmured.

I started crying again as I rushed into his arms and embraced him tightly. I inhaled his familiar smell and sobbed into his muscular chest.

"Shh..." He whispered into my ear as he patted my back lovingly.

"It all my fault." I sobbed.

"No it's mine." He told me.

We stood there for who knows how long until we pulled back. I looked into his eyes and he gazed into mine.

We pulled in for a kiss and suddenly, I knew, that everything was forgiven. We stood there for at least a minute until we were out of breath and pulled away again.

"Ikuto..."

"Hm?"

"I'm pregnant."

A moment of quietness.

"That's wonderful."

I could tell he smirked before he pulled me into another passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: That was sooo cute (: My parents actually fought yesterday... so this was my inspiration :D**

**Eww... The new Shugo Chara series really doesn't seem exciting anymore since Ikuto is out of the story ): Well anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot hehe.**

**I'm actually thinking about discontinuing or deleting High School Tromance along with Love Camp and starting a new and improved story.**

**Tell me what you think ;D**

**Review for all my hard work? :3**

**!~l~!**

**!~l~!**

**!~l~!**

**!~V~!  
**


	11. Santa Baby

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! It's been months since I've last updated and I'm sorry, but now I have ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Santa Baby**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

"Ugh, I'm so tired." Amu sighed as she plopped down onto the couch in her Mrs. Claus suit, which by the way, was quite revealing. It had velvety red fabric and the white fur trim felt as soft as a cloud. Of course, the suit wasn't complete without the Santa Hat.

"It's not my fault your parents made us stay late." Ikuto yawned as he sat down next to her. He too was wearing a costume that matched his girlfriend's, of course, for males.

"Did you see the way my dad looked at me? I blame you for picking these trashy clothes." She muttered.

"Hey, don't be hatin' on Santa." He chuckled.

Ikuto got up and struck a match. He threw a rather large chunk of wood into their fireplace before lighting it up.

"Mmmm, that feels good." Amu smiled as she clothes her eyes.

Ikuto trudged to the bigger couch and shut his eyes as he laid down.

"Ikuto, come lay with me." Amu called.

"No."

"Please? I'm lonely." She begged.

"I'm sorry Amu, but I'm tired from driving that hour-long trip." He said as he placed a pillow over his face.

His eyes closed and his breathing evened.

Just as he was about to slip into the peaceful trance of rest, he felt a warm body on top of him. Ikuto grunted. Amu removed the pillow from his face which made his eyes open from the immediate light. She smiled and started humming an oh so familiar song.

"Not that song." Ikuto smirked.

"Why not? _Santa_ _baby_." She giggled.

"Because I'll do something really bad to Mrs. Claus."

She leaned down and kissed him. Ikuto replied by kissing back just as passionately and laid his hands around her petite waist. Amu's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. The flickering light of their fireplace added to their steamy mood.

"I love you Ikuto-koi." Amu told him as she pulled away, laying her head on his muscular chest.

He merely grunted.

"You don't... love me?" She said aghast, climbing off and facing the other way with her arms crossed.

He sighed as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her once more.

"Amu you know I don't have to say it. I love you more than anything in the world." He told her, then looked down. "And I also love that you developed over these years." He smirked.

Amu glanced at him to see what he meant and saw what he was looking at.

**SLAP!**

"P-pervert!" She blushed. "I hate you for making me wear this off-shoulder top."

"Now Amu-koi, you can't hate me. We've been dating for 3 years straight." He chuckled as he rubbed his cheek.

"Yea but what about that time you came home late for six nights in a row? What about that time you were really close when talking to that girl at the store? And what about─"

"Amu, Amu, Amu. Remember I explained that those were people who were related to Utau's career? And remember when I told you that I was working overtime so that I could buy you something for our anniversary? And what about when you hang out with Tadase?" He interrogated, slightly angry.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." She mumbled.

"I love you no matter what." He smiled. "Now, let's open our presents shall we?"

He helped her up as they walked to their little Christmas tree. Amu sat down and pulled Ikuto with her. There were about a dozen presents underneath, counting _about_ six for each.

"Ikuto-koi you first." Amu giggled as she sorted through all of the presents for him.

"Hm let's see what you got me." He smirked as he ripped the paper. "A gold watch? How much did this cost?"

"Don't worry about that." She told him as she pecked him on the cheek.

"A dress shirt and tie, a pair of new dress shoes.. Oh this one is heavy.. Dumbbells! And... Catnip? Really Amu? Really?

She laughed. "My turn!"

Like a little kid once again, she excitedly tore through all of her presents. "A trench coat, a Coach purse?! Aww Ikuto! A pair of diamond earrings... Ikuto how much did these cost?"

"Don't worry about that." He teased.

"Hmph. Fine. A pair of high heels and... a matching set of lingerie. Really Ikuto? _Really_?

"Hell yea!" He grinned.

She slapped him lightly on the head.

They both looked each other in the eyes, sensing that there was one more untold message.

"I have one more present for you." They said together in unison.

"You first Ikuto." She giggled.

"No, ladies first, and very sexy ones may I add."

"Mines more important!" She contradicted.

"Mine is too." He raised his eyebrow.

"No. I insist!"

"You." He growled.

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO GIVE ME MY GOD DAMN PRESENT NOW!" She yelled, almost at tears.

He sighed in defeat as he hugged Amu to comfort her. "I'm sorry."

Furtively, Ikuto reached down in his pocket and pulled out a square box. He kissed Amu to make her feel better. He helped her up to her feet before going down on one knee. "Amu, I love you with all my heart and I really want to spend the rest of my life with you. Through the thick and thin, we've loved each other all these years and now I want to seal it forever. Hinamori Amu... will you marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal a silver ring with three white diamonds.

Amu finally broke out in tears. "Yes. I will Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

He breathed out in relief and stood up to hug her. "My turn."

Amu suddenly looked away. Ikuto gently caressed her chin and looked into her eyes. "I will love it no matter what."

"Ikuto.. I'm.. I'm.."

"Yes?"

"I'm... pregnant."

"Is it... mine?"

"Of course it is!" She looked at him nervously.

"Amu, that's the best news I've ever heard." He told her as he swooped in and claimed her lips. As she kissed back, he lifted her once again and carried her to their bedroom, making sure to shut and lock the door behind him.

Let's just say they had one heck of a blissful night after that.

* * *

**A/N: Me so cheesy! I think I put too much dialog lol.. I'm sorry if I bored the crap out of you guys.. My birthday was 3 days after Ikuto's! :D lol shugo chara party is soooo annoying... but I like the pucchi pucchi! Shugo Chara Bomber is my FAVORITE! Bomger! -does the wacky pose- lol.**

**So anybody want a request? It might take awhile.. but I'll probably do it ^^.**

**Man I've been ADDICTED to Vampire Knight this whole week xD At first I wanted Zero and Yuuki to be together but then Kaname and Yuuki kissed it totally changed my mind and now I want both guys to be with her! -___- Who's your favorite?  
**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**

**Would you like to give me a present? Hehe.**

*****

*****

***  
**


	12. Party Hearty

**A/N: Hi everyone! :D I hope you all are having a wonderful Valentines day/Chinese new year;). I still feel a little sad today though:( I was visiting VanillaCreme's profile and well... you have to visit it yourself to see what I read (Mumbles a prayer). Man.. I wish my crush would just ask me out already haha.**

**(I Don't Own. And everyone is around 24 in here! Well... except Ikuto haha.)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Party Hearty**

**l  
**

**February 14**

**Two thousand Ten**

**Chinese New Year**

**Valentine's Day**

**l**

"Rima! Turn off the oven! Set the buffet table!" I shouted at her while carefully bustling about with trays of hors d'oeuvres in my hands.

It was the most romantic time of the year, and also the luckiest. Chinese New Year and Valentine's Day. I volunteered to throw the party but now I kind of regret it since I had to wake up at four in the morning. I was lucky that Rima had asked to help and arrived at six. It was almost noon, and that was the time the party started. I set the plates down on the long white linen cloth table, with was overflowing with delicious and scrumptious food for my guests.

"Let's see, we've got miso, udon, and ramen... Chips, sushi, garlic bread... The candy, jello, Crème brulée, and chocolate fountain... and Rima is getting the cookies and cake out of the oven." I muttered to myself.

"Amu, you forget to stir fry the noodles and rice!" Rima called from the kitchen.

"Oh, right!" I hurried into the small room and grabbed a pan and a package of noodles, baby shrimp, snow peas, and everything else I needed. The food was going to be all around the world. I didn't feel like sticking with the traditional Japanese food, and four years of Culinary Art school wasn't going to waste for nothing. After quickly whipping up a plate of stir fry noodles and another plate with the rice, I quickly tidied the kitchen. The doorbell was ringing and I was washing the dishes. Setting the last clean plate into the rack, I wiped my hands and grabbed the food and sped out of the kitchen. Right as I turned, I almost collided into a broad familiar chest. Two strong arms held me back followed by a light chuckle.

"Whoa Amu-koi. Watch where you're going with those plates of hot food. It almost spilled onto my new shirt." Ikuto chided teasingly.

"Hi Ikuto!" I quickly pecked him on the cheek as I hurried to set the food down.

"Rima is this it?" I asked.

She nodded as she glared at Nagi for teasing her.

The doorbell slowly ceased its ringing as my friends all merrily gathered in my living room.

I walked in to a scene of Utau choke holding Kukai while my friends gathered around waving money in the air.

"GUYS!! Not on my new carpet!" I whined.

"Eww!" Ikuto smirked.

"Shut up." I grumbled.

Utau let go and started to tease him. Kukai blushed furiously and brushed off his slacks.

Nagihiko laughed with Rima at his side. "That was better than TV."

"I'll say." Tadase chuckled.

I clapped my hands together. "Who's hungry?"

Everyone cheered with agreement and followed me into the dining room.

"Wow, Amu. What time did you wake up to prepare all this?" Utau's eyes were wide.

"Four." Rima curtly replied for me.

"Oh it's no big deal, this happened only once a year, and it's Ikuto's turn to throw the party next."

"CANDY!" Yaya shouted.

"Food first." Kairi told her.

Once everyone had gotten their plates and bowls filled and were all happily sitting at the wide table I had covered with a red tablecloth, I filled my plate and opened the cooler I had hidden. I grabbed a bottle of beer and popped open the cap.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Kukai grinned as he stood up to grab one for himself.

I sat down next to Ikuto who took a swig of my drink. "Hey!" I punched him as I took a sip for myself. Taking a bite of the still warm food, I settled down to a hearty conversation with my friends.

An hour had passed until we cleared most of my food. I think everyone had had a bottle of beer and a glass of wine because all of our faces were slightly pink. I wheeled out the cart with the chocolate fountain on it and the guys helped my set it onto the center of the table. I handed out metal sticks and set a giant plate on the table also. It was filled with marshmallows, graham crackers, more candy, and other things. And for the fun of it, chocolate.

Everyone dug in and one we finished and cleared away trash and all the dishes were clean, we moved the table and Utau put on some music. Somebody had dimmed the lights and we were all soon dancing to the CD she made. We were still holding bottles of beer in our hands, just to add that little detail.

A dirty song came on and everyone grabbed partners. I was grinding with Ikuto and drinking some more. We danced for a while more before we turned off the speakers and sat around the carpet in a circle.

I glugged the last of my bottle before setting it down in the center.

"Rules are... You can only do it to your boyfriend/girlfriend if it is hard *hiccup* core. If not... thennnnn... well truth or dare. "I slurred, spinning the bottle.

It landed on Rima. "Dare."

"Go into the coat closet and make out with Nagi for a whole minute." I laughed, falling onto Ikuto's shoulder and snuggling up with him.

Yaya, being the most sober, times the session. Rima and Nagi came out all breathless and Rima's hair was ruffled, but it seemed like she didn't notice. As soon as they took their seats at the rug, Rima's elegant fingers twisted the bottle. The next lucky person was.... Kukai.

"Truth.'' He grinned.

"How many times have you and Utau had sex?" Rima asked without any hesitance.

"Oh god." Utau buried her head in her hands.

"Well, I know we haven't kept track buuuuut.... over 50." He replied slothfully.

"Damn, you guys sure are busy." Ikuto commented.

Utau, still blushing (and also from the alcohol) grabbed the bottle and quickly whirled it. Slowly, oh so slowly, it came to a stop. Nagi, Kairi, Yaya, Tadase, Ikuto... Me. Aw shit.

"...Dare."

Utau giggled vainly. "I dare you to... kiss Tadase on the lips."

"Really?" I looked up at Ikuto and he shrugged. "Rules are rules."

I sighed and crawled across Ikuto's lap and leaned towards Tadase. On the way, Ikuto had slapped my bum, causing me to yelp. I made the kiss quick and returned to my warm position on Ikuto's arm.

The bottle spun at the speed of light, this time making it fair to whoever was going to get picked next. It landed on Utau, and she was brave enough to pick... dare.

"Payback is gonna be a bitch Utau." I grinned. "I dare you to go into the kitchen and have quickie with Kukai and it can only last 3 minutes."

She happily grabbed him arms and sped into the little area. All of us tried to conceal our laughter as we heard their disturbing moans and groans. When they came out, Utau was prepared to spin again, and that was how the night went.

**~x~xSoccerluver04x~x~**

As I waved a final goodbye to everyone from my doorstep as they drove out of my driveway, Ikuto was helping sanitize my house. When I finally closed the door, I turned around to find myself meeting familiar strong lips kissing me. I gripped his hair and pulled him closer. Now that we were alone, we didn't have to worry about time limit or what we had to do and stuff like that.

Ikuto and I ended up having to do a quickie, me giving him a blow job, him fingering me 5 minutes straight, and then there was an easy one, where we had to drink 10 shots in a minute. The rest are... er... blocked for your safety.

When we pulled away, he reached behind his back and pulled out a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. "Happy Valentine's Day, babe."

I kissed him again and accepted the gifts. I quickly opened the chocolate box and revealed a red envelope and a small wrapped box. I opened the small red paper first to find $500 all in neat crisp and new bills.

"Oh my god, Ikuto!"

"I love you too."

I slowly ripped open the box to find a diamond necklace. I was shocked and my mouth was hanging agape. Ikuto chuckled and gently hung it around my neck. I lightly touch it with my fingers and whirled around to hug and kiss him again.

"I didn't have time to get your gift!" I whined.

He laughed. "It's okay, I've got you for my Valentine's day, and your lucky to me for Chinese New Years."

I grinned. "Well, I know a cost free gift I can give you." I seductively murmured, twirling his tie.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that." He smirked as he picked me up and ran to my bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short! But I posted:D Chuc Mung Nam Moi! :D that's how we say happy new year in Vietnamese hehe. So I hope I didn't make any mistakes, if I did, please point them out:) if you guys are wondering why I haven't updated my new story (High School Life), it is because I don't have enough reasonable votes, so please read it and review your choice:D**

**and please review this chappie if you dont mind ^^**


	13. What I Will Never Have

**A/N: I know.. I know.. please don't yell at me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Although I do wish they'd continue the series D:**

**

* * *

**

**What I Will Never Have**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

Amu sighed as she walked home from middle school, she was in eighth grade now, and Ikuto was a senior. When she was a seventh grader last year, she remembered the good bond that they had with each other. It wasn't until the last month of school where things started to get more intimate and their feelings for each other were more than liking one another as friends. She remembered how he would visit her and walk her to class before leaving for his own school, he was such a rule breaker that year. Teachers would glance her way and stare with an obvious meaning from their expressions and it would make her even more nervous when her classmates looked at the older boy who didn't belong in their hallway.

The last full week of school, it was a sunny afternoon with a slight cool breeze in the air on a Friday after school was over. Amu stood on the steps of her school while Ikuto and her chatted about various things and he always seemed to make her blush. It wouldn't be too long before Amu's mom drove by and picked her up so Ikuto suddenly went down a step and helped Amu stand up. They were looking each other in the eyes and she was blushing madly as he smirked out of habit.

"Amu I want to tell you something important."

"Yes, Ikuto?"

"Well.. The thing is... I really really like you and I want you to be mine, will you go out with me?"

It took a few moments for the girl to register these words. Amu's heart beat with the most outrageous speed she's ever experienced in her life, her head went light, and she sneakily pinched herself to make sure that this was real. She cupped her mouth with her hand before exclaiming a jubilant "Yes!" and throwing her arms around the older boy. They hugged for a long minute before she let go and said her goodbyes. Her mom had pulled up just as she walked away and she was relieved. Amu did not need her parents to know about this discreet affair between the two.

That weekend, all Amu did was text Ikuto non-stop. She couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world at that moment. At night, she yawned and stretched and was about to flop onto her massive bed until she heard a light tap on her balcony window. Amu blinked twice and rubbed her eyes and wandered over to the door. She pulled aside the heavy curtain to see her one and only lover. Excitedly, she quickly opened the door to let him in. Once he closed the door shut, Ikuto immediately wrapped his arms around Amu and hugged her for so long. Amu went to lock her door after he let her go and sat on her bed. He followed and plopped right down next to her. She smiled at him and he looked up at her. Something about his gaze attracted her more towards him and vise versa for Ikuto. They unconsciously found themselves drawing their heads closer and closer until the tips of their noses touched. Amu's breath stopped and she waited for what would happened next. Ikuto's hand brushed her cheek and lightly held her chin before he brought it down making their lips lock.

Amu's heart pounded fiercely as she remember this was her first kiss. It seemed like forever before they both pulled away for air. Ikuto said nothing more but pulled her into his arms and cuddled her until she fell asleep.

That morning, Amu woke up with the scent of Ikuto on her pillow. She touched her lips lightly and smiled to herself. He was perfect.

The summer had progressed with more intimate feelings between the two and they were inseparable. It wasn't until Amu had to leave for Tokyo to visit her cousins that it would be the first time they wouldn't be able to see each other for a while. That same time, Ikuto was leaving for Osaka for an event Ikuto's mother wanted to go to. His family friends would tag along with them so it would have been a group trip. Amu and Ikuto made sure to keep each other company each and every day so that even though they were apart they would still remain in each others mind.

On the last day Amu was in Tokyo, her closest cousin had asked her to go to a birthday party at a bowling alley with her because she didn't really want to hang out with the friends there but she wanted to go. Amu had agreed and prepared herself to look decent for her cousin's friends. Once they arrived, there were introductions and friendly talk, Amu felt like she belonged and started to have fun. Just as Amu let go of her bowling ball and sent it rolling straight for the pins, her phone vibrated. Amu took her phone out and saw a text from Ikuto.

_Amu... I have to tell you something._

Worried, Amu called Ikuto and walked outside. As she opened the door, he answered with a brief "hello".

"What's wrong?" Amu's brow furrowed.

"I want to tell you something but it'd be better in person." Ikuto said without any emotion.

"Wait Ikuto I can't hear you hold on." The sound of the highway was too loud and Amu went back inside only to find the blasting music more disturbing.

"Amu, I think it'd be best if I was _single_." Ikuto mumbled.

"Ikuto hold on, I can't hear a thing, wait!" Amu begged as she thought the one word she heard was just a figment of her imagination.

"I... I have to go bye."

"Wait Ikut─"

Dial tone.

Amu couldn't believe it. It took a few seconds before realization struck her.

"No... Why?" Amu asked herself as tears started to form.

Grabbing her phone, she dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Hello?"

"Tadase... I never knew it would hurt so much." Amu sobbed into the phone.

"Wait hold on Amu-chan... Hey pause the movie! Okay so what happened?"

"I think.. I think Ikuto broke up with me!" the helpless girl cried into the phone.

"Wait why?" Tadase suddenly said with anger.

"I dont-I don't know! I couldn't hear a thing!"

"Amu-chan.. breath. It's going to be all right."

"I know but─"

"Amu~!" It was Amu's cousin. "Let's go home now!"

"Tadase I'll call you later." Amu hiccuped as she hung up.

"Am─Oh my god what happened?" Amu's cousin said as she ran to embrace her.

"Ikuto he broke up with me!" Amu sobbed into her cousin's shoulder.

"It's not the end of the world, Amu." Her cousin murmured as she patted her back.

They left the party and headed to the car and drove home so that Amu would wake up in time for her flight tomorrow morning.

On the plane, Amu looked through the previous text messages of what was left of her happy memories.

_Why? I thought he loved me... he told me he loved me yesterday morning.. and he broke up with me last night.. was this whole thing just a lie?_

Trying to get her mind off of things, Amu got on her Facebook and decided to check her notifications. 5 messages, 10 notifications. Opening all the messages first, she found that they all asked her what had happened with her and Ikuto.

_Hmm.. I didn't tell anyone but Tadase though.. and I don't think Ikuto seriously broke up with me.. I couldn't hear a thing.  
_

Amu's notifications all said that people had posted on her wall. Going to her profile, her eyes skimmed through the words and again, they were about Ikuto. Curious, Amu went to Ikuto's profile and read his recent activity. Her eyes stopped on a certain sentence that broke her heart.

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto went from being 'in a relationship' to being 'single'.**

_He.. He seriously ended it._

Amu couldn't hold it any longer. She burst out into tears and cried. Nearby passengers looked sympathetically at her and continued what they were doing.

Amu continued reading the comments and things that people had posted to that activity. One person had liked it, and it was Rima. There were eight comments, and they were from Nagihiko, Rima, Tadase, Yaya, and Kukai. All of them had pretty much questioned why Ikuto had done such a horrid thing. Tadase's comment especially said that too. Amu's eyes flew to the last comment. Hoshina Utau had said "Good job Ikuto! Love you btw!"

Amu's heart broke, she couldn't face the fact that her relationship had ended so abruptly.

That week, all Amu did was lay in bed. Ami would hop onto her bed and try her best to cheer up her older sister but the only reaction she got would be a groan or a whimper.

One night, Amu stared at her phone, and she got all her friends to text Ikuto to text Amu to talk this out. After her friends did their part, Amu sighed and started typing her message about why it suddenly went downhill.

It wasn't until 15 minutes later that Amu gotten a reply from the person she wanted to talk to most.

_My religion won't let me. I'm sorry. I still love you..._

Her heart went downhill.

_Its... alright. I can see myself doing the same thing if I were you._

_No but Amu I still love you. I cried every night after that breakup. I wish you were here in my arms again._

_This is too hard for me to talk about over texting Ikuto. And school is about to start. I'll be a freshman, you'll be in college._

_I know._

Amu hastily deleted Ikuto's phone number and everything she had of him that would help her remember their short relationship. She blocked him on everything there was for him to be able to contact her. It was for the best, she kept telling herself. For the next few weeks, Amu began to prepare herself for the hectic high school life she was about to start. She was too busy to even think about Ikuto. On the first day of school, early in the morning, Amu stretched herself out of bed and began getting ready for the exciting day. She threw on her carefully planned outfit of a cute dark blue flowy top where when she held out her arms it looked like she had wings with white skinny jeans with black pumps. She slightly curled her hair and added on the lightest touch of makeup to make her face look bright and natural. Spraying herself with perfume for a final touch, Amu grabbed her tote bag and purse and walked downstairs.

She was met with a frenzy of flashes from her father taking photos.

"Ahh! My little sparrow is starting her first day of high school! She is all grown up now!"

Amu's mom laughed lightly. "My Amu, don't you look mature."

Amu smiled and grabbed a piece of toast and followed her mom to their Lexus. Amu loved this car. It was a head turner sometimes but that was nothing compared to the inside. Leather seats, a built in GPS, bluetooth, and even a butt-warmer in the seats! Funny right? Well its what saves your butt in the wintertime from freezing.

As Amu's mom dropped her off, Amu started walking towards the schools entrance across the huge lawn. She immediately had upperclassmen turn their heads and wolf whistle at her. Amu blushed. But suddenly, a thought hit her hard. She was at Ikuto's old school.

Her heart dropped and her blush immediately disappeared. She would face four years without him, her first boyfriend who was perfect in her eyes. Amu ducked her head and walked inside, grabbing her schedule and looking at the list. Finding her first class, she looked at hallway names and began her journey through the huge school. Looking at her piece of paper again, Amu mumbled things to herself while still walking.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone, causing her to stumble off her feet. Amu was able to balance herself again in her pumps and looked up to glare at the person who caused the impact.

"Hey! Watch where you-RIMA!" She screamed.

"Amu!"

The two best friends collided into hugs and chattered quickly about their summer. They then realized that they had the same class together and set off looking for it together. Their classroom was located in the juniors area of classrooms so they checked to make sure they looked good. Amu and Rima linked arms and confidently strutted down the hall as juniors eyed them.

Amu was about to take another step until Rima jerked her back.

"What the heck Rima!"

"Oh no he didn't."

"Didn't what?"

Rima pointed straight in front of them.

Amu's eyes followed where she was pointing and the sight she saw made her want to die.

"Ikuto." She breathed.

There he was, in the flesh, but he was holding another girls hand and smiling at her. Junior girls were around him all googly eyed and filled with jealousy. Some pair of girls walked passed Amu gossiping about Ikuto.

"He's totally going to ask her out!"

"Of course! I can see it in his eyes already!"

Amu gripped Rima's arm tighter until she dropped her stuff and strutted towards the older man.

"Ikuto~ you're such a jokester!" The girl he was holding hands with exclaimed.

He chuckled.

"You lying bastard." Amu spat.

Ikuto turned at the voice that was oh so familiar. His eyes widened in surprise at the girl he had recently lost feelings for over the weeks they stopped talking.

"Hey.. Amu.."

"Yeah your religion doesn't allow you to date? My ass." She glared.

Ikuto was caught of guard. He wasn't really going to ask this junior girl out, but something about her just reminded him of Amu.

"No wait, Amu, I can explain."

"Oh yeah? That's what every guy says, you're just the same." Amu said and turned on her heels as she strutted off and out of his life, for good.

The people around them went silent and the atmosphere around them went cold.

Ikuto dropped the girl's hand he was holding onto and walked out of his old school without another word.

* * *

**-A Week Later-**

Ikuto stepped out of the shower and turned on the TV in his dorm room. Today was the day college classes started and he was getting ready. The TV turned on to the news channel and Ikuto rolled his eyes. He was getting ready to change it to MTV until the reporter said something that caught his attention.

"We bring you today the news of a car accident near Seiyo High School. Happening this morning just as students enter the school to go to classes, a drunk driver was passing by, hitting a Lexus belonging to a Hinamori Midori. The drunk driver was none other than a high school student that goes to Seiyo High School. Midori made it out alive in the accident, suffering injuries that will put her in a hospital for about a week, but unfortunately, her daughter Hinamori Amu did not come out so lucky. She was killed in the accident. Close friends and her family are mourning for her-"

Ikuto turned off the TV and slowly sat down on his couch.

"Amu... died..." He repeated to himself.

And then... He lost it.

Ikuto took everything he had in reach and threw it everywhere. He punched his wall and yelled in anger.

"If only I was there for her! If only I didn't talk to that junior! If only I wasn't what I am in my religion! AGHHHH!"

Tears streamed down his face for the first time.

He continued throwing a fit until his knuckles bled and his place was destroyed.

"Amu... I still and always loved you..."

* * *

**I didn't proofread, sorry. And I will write a happier oneshot in the next chapter! And I don't think this oneshot would have made anyone cry, I don't know how to have the affect on people. haha. well... yeahh.. this is my life story. not. just the relationship concept was kind of based off of my relationship story):**


	14. A New Year Comes New Things

**I'm going to be changing my pen name so just a heads up! Anyways...**

**Happy New Years! BTW I updated my profile, everyone can add me on facebook and tumblr! Just on facebook, personal message me that you are from fanfiction, otherwise I ignore you... And I don't know if everyone knew this yet but I'm a 14 year old... so, yeah! New years resolution... TO UPDATE FASTER. Gosh.. Love Camp and HST haven't been updated in a YEAR.**

* * *

**A New Year Comes ****New Things**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Here you are madams." The carriage chauffeur bowed as the girls in gowns stepped out.

"Thank you so much for your service." Amu graciously smiled and curtsied.

Rima grabbed her arm gently. "Quickly, lets go in or there shall not be any more fine men waiting for us."

The four beautiful women curtsied once again at the man and headed to the glorious Tsukiyomi mansion in front of them, walking on the freshly brushed and washed cement walkway. The Tsukiyomis were the wealthiest in the town and it was their honor to hold something this huge each year for a chance at love with someone and hopefully their only son. Many have seen him around town but they did not know much, for the young adult aged man would not stop to converse with the people. He would be busy running his father's errands and was in and out of town. The New Year's Ball was obviously a once a year thing, it was one of the biggest events in Seiyo and many late teens and early adults would come in the hopes of meeting their beloved. There were a few bachelors and bachelorettes but the majority of guests were usually young. Various couples were scattered across the lawn also heading to the ball.

Amu was dressed in a simple cream strapless gown that hugged her ribcage but flowed out at the in a huge bell shape from the waist, a layer of big feathers making up the shape. Her hair was in a high up-do with her face framed in little curls and pearls to tie everything together.

Rima was wearing a pastel orange one shoulder lose gown that was simple but still elegant enough, her hair down and diamonds adorning her.

Utau wore a deep purple gown similar to Amu's but had a smaller bell shape and no feathers, her hair half up and wearing simple gold jewelry.

Lastly. Yaya had on a soft yellow colored gown with small pleats here and there as you went down the dress and her hair was down and going simple with no jewelry.

All the ladies at the ball wore gowns and the men were all dressed in your average tuxedo.

The group of girls walked over to the refreshments table, their heels clicking as they went, to examine any possible men that could be their suitors. Many guys were already glancing at the girls because it seemed that they were the best dressed and looking of all the other ladies in the mansion. Amu's faced was splashed with a light blush from the attention and the number of guests in the room so she put her drink down and asked her friends to move near the dance floor where there was more room. They agreed and started walking, eyes following them as they went. Just as they reached their destination, the maestro took his cue to the orchestra and had them play a waltz.

"I wish we were here to party in better clothes than these heavy rags." Rima muttered.

The girls laughed but were interrupted by someone.

"Pardon me ladies, but may I take this beautiful woman in the purple gown and ask her to dance?"

The girls laid eyes on a handsome tall young man about Utau's age with orange hair and excited green eyes. He didn't seem shy at all, in fact, he had a warm grin on his face, making him all the more acceptable for Utau.

Rima smiled a knowing smile at Utau which earned her a mocking one back before she held out her hand for the young man.

"Of course you may."

The three watched as Utau was escorted out to the floor along with a few other couples. She elegantly placed her hand on the man's broad shoulder before taking her first step into their dance.

"Excuse me, but may I have this dance?"

They turned around again to a man with green hair and teal eyes that were outlined with glasses. He had his hand offered out to Yaya but he looked so serious.

"Only if you are a good dancer, I don't like boring men." Yaya teased.

This caused him to smile somewhat before she took his hand.

"Well Rima, it's just you and me." Amu said sadly.

"Don't worry Amu, dear, our looks are just so overwhelming to the men that they cannot find themselves able enough to ask us to dance with them." Rima simply replied.

"I hope it seems so..."

Rima linked elbows with Amu and they gracefully walked outside an empty balcony for fresh air. Amu looked up at the stars and sighed. In silence, the two listened to the faint orchestra music as they looked around them without a word, enjoying each other's presence. The Tsukiyomi mansion had neatly trimmed lawns and hedges and a running mermaid fountain that spurted out water to make a dome shape. The gardeners must have spent the entire week preparing for this event. Amu, Rima, Utau, and Yaya's fathers were all noblemen and on the town's city council while their mothers were faithful house wives that held weekly tea party gatherings for girls and their mothers. This connection was how the four met and became close friends.

"Amu, would you wish to live in a mansion as luxurious as this?"

"No, because it would take too much effort to clean and when you hire servants to do your chores, you do not gain any skills for the future when you have a family," Amu replied with no hesitation. "Although it would be nice with all the room and the lush lawn to play on when we have company over."

"You're right." Rima nodded.

"How long do you think it will take before we are asked to dance, Rima?"

"Until we are dead, I believe so."

"Let's hope not.." Amu murmured.

"Well what beautiful unaccompanied madams do we have here?" A masculine voice called out from behind them.

The girls turned to see two well dressed men standing from afar.

"Oh, good evening." Amu replied as she and Rima curtsied.

"Good evening to you two mistresses too." The same voice coming from a slender, tall purple haired gentleman said as he bowed. "May I have the pleasure of knowing both of your names?"

"I am Rima, and this is Amu."

"Very unique and delightful names indeed. I am Nagihiko and this is Ikuto, we are pleased to make your acquaintance."

Ikuto was a tall handsome young man, well both were handsome indeed, but to Amu, this man was somewhat different than others and she found the curiosity to know him more. His hair was a midnight blue along with his eyes which made him all the more mysterious.

"How are you enjoying this fine ball?" He asked, his voice deep and alluring. "You simply can't be restless yet after you've only just gotten here, I presume?"

"Ah yes the ball is marvelous but Rima and I just needed some air, after all, there are a lot of guests here, so you musn't worry about us." Amu daintily replied, catching the blue haired man's attention.

"Is that so?" Nagihiko inquired. "Well let us have the pleasure of getting to know one another, if you will allow us."

"You seem so sure we will pour out our hearts content about our lives to you." Rima boldly commented. "Surely you are not comfortable with the mistresses you've just met not a moment ago?"

"Thou has assumed wrong for the purpose of this event is to get to know other guests from our town, and surely thou would not want that to waste?" Nagihiko replied maturely.

Rima smiled at the gentleman's effort. And they began their conversations, leaving Amu and Ikuto astray. After a few minutes, Rima was asked to dance by Nagihiko and she hesitantly took his offer, leaving Amu and Ikuto to finally have time to talk. When they were gone, there was a small silence. Ikuto walked up to the edge of the balcony where Amu was and looked up at the sky.

"What a beautiful sky we have tonight." He commented.

"Indeed we do."

"But it is wasted on such a pretty lady standing alone on the balcony." He smiled down at her, causing her to blush.

"I am more of an outdoors person, but I can say the same to yourself, Sir Ikuto."

"Well that is the same for me, I am always cooped up indoors and doing work for my family, I am the only child as it is."

"I have one sister but she is not yet an acceptable age for the ball so she could not come tonight. She looks similar to me only her hair is an auburn orange instead of this unusual pink that I have. Come to think of it, I am the only person with an unusual hair color."

"Ah but that is where you are wrong, for I too have peculiar hair, it is as blue at the evening sky right now."

"You do know that it is not as disturbing as my hair right?" Amu questioned.

Ikuto chuckled.

"Amu, it is only as peculiar as you want it to be."

Amu turned her head back to the stars, trying to think of something to say.

"Do you play a musical instrument?" Ikuto asked Amu.

"Well I do play some piano but it is only in my spare time when I am not helping my mother at home. How about you?"

"I do play violin, and I am very good as well." He smiled to himself. "It is the only calming thing that I do."

"Well, I do hope you will play for me sometime." Amu smiled.

Ikuto offered his hand out to Amu. "May I have the pleasure of asking you to dance?"

Amu placed her dainty hand onto his. "You may."

She stared into his eyes as he lead her inside towards the sleek polished dance floor where all her other friends were. Placing her hand on his muscular shoulder, they got into position and began to waltz. The way he lead her made her seem extra graceful and it seemed as if he knew the steps to everything there was. When he twirled Amu, all eyes were on them, they were the couple of the night. When she was pulled in to his chest again, Amu could smell his addictive scent, making him all the more attractive.

"My my, Sir Ikuto, what lovely skills you have." Amu smiled.

"Call me Ikuto, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Amu almost tripped when she heard that name.

"T-Tsukiyomi?"

"Yes."

This whole time she was talking and dancing with the Tsukiyomi heir and she didn't know it. Now all this attention makes sense, she thought to herself.

"Please don't let this change the way you look at me." Ikuto told her after seeing hesitance.

"N-No, you just caught me off guard, I just never saw you in person but I've heard of you."

"I've seen you around town though, Hinamori Amu." He gently smirked. "I couldn't stop admiring you when I first laid eyes on you."

She blushed as he twirled her once more. "Ah yes, your father is the head of the city council, so you found out my name."

"Well you are one of a kind, pink hair, golden eyes, all the more to like since you do not fall for me as easily as others at first sight."

"Well Ikuto, you are most intriguing indeed, and I find that interesting about you."

Ikuto was about to say something back but his words were interrupted by someone asking Amu to dance. He stopped talking and graciously bowed, allowing the man to escort her to another area of the dance floor. Ikuto saw Rima alone watching Nagihiko dancing with another girl and he smiled to himself before politely asking her to dance, not wanting her to feel alone on this wondrous night. From afar, girls were sighing with envy, watching Ikuto trade off between those two girls that were impossibly pretty that night and had the best gowns. They filled their minds with hopes that they would be the next one asked to dance by him but of course, that was only hoping, they would not be his lucky future wife.

After a few songs, Amu and Ikuto were finally reunited and Ikuto held Amu's held up and took her outside to the balcony where she caught up with the rest of her friends.

"Hello Utau and Yaya, did you have a good time?" Amu asked as they stopped talking to the orange and green haired gentlemen from earlier.

"You could say that," Utau gently smiled. "what about you?"

"I had a fantastic time, and oh, here comes Rima and Nagihiko!" Amu waved them over.

"Ah, I think Rima finally found a suitor!" Yaya whispered excitedly in Utau's ear, giggling before returning her conversation to Kairi.

When Rima finally arrived, all introductions were made, but it seemed that all the men already knew each other and vise versa.

"Well this makes greetings easier." Nagihiko smiled. "Right Tsukiyomi?"

"T-Tsukiyomi?" Rima stuttered.

Ikuto nodded.

Utau, Yaya, and Rima gave Amu a mischievous look and they all formed a plan just by looking at each other.

"Well Kukai, would you like to have another dance with me?" Utau asked.

"I would love to." Kukai grinned, catching on. He took Utau's hand and placed a kiss on it, emitting a blush from her before taking her back inside.

"How about another ballroom dance for us?" Kairi said to Yaya, holding out his elbow.

"Yes! Of course!" Yaya said with too much energy and hurried after Utau.

Nagihiko and Rima stayed for a moment to converse with Amu and Ikuto before leaving to take a stroll around the estate. When the two were alone, Amu finally caught on to what her friends were doing. A gust of wind blew, making her shiver. Ikuto saw this and took of his coat, wrapping it around her.

"Oh no, Ikuto you musn't, I'm fine, really!" Amu exclaimed.

Ikuto chuckled. "It is my honor to make my guests enjoy their company here."

"Well, thank you then." She smiled.

The two talked on and on non-stop, only pausing to watch the yearly New Year fireworks the Tsukiyomis shot at midnight, and before she knew it, it was time for Amu to go home.

"I bade thee farewell, for it is time for me to go." Amu curtsied, turning around to leave.

Ikuto reached out, grabbing Amu's arm and pulling her back. "I hope to see you again, how about a week from now, at noon? I will send my carriage to pick you up and you can tour the mansion with me?"

A smile spread across her face. "I would love to. Until then."

Ikuto stopped her from turning around by caressing her cheeks. He gazed into her eyes and slowly brought his face closer. He placed his lips on top of hers and gave her a short, meaningful kiss before letting go and walking away without another word, Amu watching him as he left.

"Until then." He murmured.

* * *

**A/N: Short. Cheesy. Weird. But hey, I'm trying my best to update! I know the title had like almost nothing to do with the story so please help me suggest one. And I really failed on the Victorian language and stuff...  
**

**Add me on facebook and tumblr and remember, I'm changing my pen name so anyone who advertised for me to other authors, change my name to:**

**xRawr. A. Pandax (fanfic is being stupid so no spaces in between.)  
and then having my old pen name (Soccerluver04) next to it.  
**

**Thanks for reading and have a great New Years(:  
**


	15. Summer Fun

**Author's Note: Whoo! It's been a LONG time... Well I guess Shugo Chara isn't getting a lot of fanfics anymore either because the series has ended and there isn't much inspiration.. /: So now I ask that you guys don't expect much out of me, I am awfully lazy and I have no inspiration whatsoever since there are no more episodes.. Unless Crunchyroll decides to make part 2. (:**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Summer Fun**

l

.

l

.

l

"Summer 2011 baby!" A pink-haired female sighed and she rested her head on her warm tie-dyed beach towel.

She breathed in the exotic smell of the shore mixed with the hint of her sunblock and stretched happily, fixing her white pair of wayfarers and readjusting her strapless black bikini with white polka dots. There wasn't much that could ruin her summer vacation away from the dorms and school. She had her friends, food, no homework, and another 2 months of freedom. What could possibly go wrong?

"Hey kitten." A masculine voice said into her ear.

Oh wait, we forgot something! Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the boy who the pinkette hated oh so much but couldn't help her feelings of love for him.

"Ikuto, you're blocking my sun." She muttered.

He chuckled and lightly kissed the tip of her nose. "The sun isn't as hot as me, Amu."

She smiled and lightly blew at his chin, making him smirk and swoop down to capture her lips. Out about a quarter mile or so were Amu's friends, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Utau playing volleyball with a couple other beach hotties, laughing and having a good time. Rima sprinted up to the net just as a ball sailed over and made it in time to spike it onto the soft pale sand before landing and accidentally loosing her footing, which sent her tumbling backwards into Nagihiko's arms. He laughed at her as he lifted her up, making her blush and glare at the ground. Utau and Kukai finished up their farewells with the players before joining up with the two of them and heading back to where Amu and Ikuto were.

"Yo! Time to pack up and get back to the beach house!" Kukai shouted, grinning.

After gathering their things, the group headed back together to their dwelling, which happened to be one of the most luxurious around.

When the door opened, the three girls sighed with relief and rushed to the showers. Ikuto put the keys on the counter and opened the fridge to prepare dinner with Nagihiko. Kukai plopped into an armchair and kicked back his feet and turned on the TV.

"Ah, this is the life." He said as he exhaled and closed his eyes.

"Well luxury costs money, Kukai." Ikuto said, rubbing his fingers together for the money gesture as he stirred the pot of boiling water where Nagihiko added spices.

"Good thing you make the big bucks eh?" He grinned.

"I'm still waiting for that new car you promised me you'd buy." Ikuto smirked.

Kukai shut his mouth.

"Damn, it smells amazing in here! What's cookin'?" Utau exclaimed as she walked out in a fluffy white bathrobe.

"You are, you're getting hotter by the minute." Kukai said as he got up to embrace her.

"I'm pretty sure Amu is, get your facts right, Kukai." Ikuto grinned.

"Now, now, I bet you two that Rima is supermodel material." Nagihiko intercepted.

"Shut up and make me my food." Rima demanded as she walked out in her nightgown.

The group hung around the kitchen making conversation as dinner was cooked. Amu, in some casual PJs, joined them just as it finished and helped set the table. When everything was ready, they said grace and took their seats to dig in.

Amu smiled in content as she ate. "Rima, I'm jealous you have a man who can cook, I wouldn't mind getting fat on Nagihiko's recipes!"

Everyone laughed except for Ikuto.

He pouted. "Well fine, I won't play violin for you anymore or cuddle you to sleep."

The table chuckled again.

"Are you kidding me? I'll be a major fatass!" Rima gaped.

"Come work out with me then!" Nagihiko smiled.

She scoffed. "As you said, I'm already supermodel material, why would I need to?"

Kukai laughed. "Nagihiko will never catch up to me, after all, I'm Abercrombie-hottie material!"

He flexed his arms and Utau rolled her eyes.

When dinner was finished, everyone left the house to go walk to a nearby frozen yogurt place. Afterwards, they all split into their own couple and walked around as they wished. Rima and Nagihiko headed for a movie theater hand in hand as they laughed and punched each other playfully. When they reached the ticket booth, they bought tickets to see Transformers 3 and sat at the very top, but later on in the movie we all know that they'd lose focus and do something more _interesting_, if you know what I mean.

A mile away, Utau and Kukai challenged each other at carnival games and bet the most random things, eventually leading up to more intimate prizes. After having their fun, Kukai dragged Utau to the other side of the pier and made her go to a wine-tasting with him, where she knew they'd get drunk and have an immense hangover the next day. But hey, it's vacation, what have you got to lose?

Far away, near the dock, an annoyed Amu attempted to ditch Ikuto since he sat on her lap and made her feed him at the yogurt place in front of tons of customers. He chuckled and swiftly walked closer to her and grabbed her waist from behind, kissing her neck.

"I'm sorry babe, I'll cuddle you extra hard tonight."

Amu scoffed and pointed her head away.

"Go away."

"No."

"I'll kick you in the nuts."

"Go ahead."

"I hate you, jerk."

"You're cute."

He held her for a few moments letting her calm down before putting his arm over her shoulder and leading her back to the shore. The beach was just breath-taking at night; the water glimmered with the moon light and the sand sparkled as they moved their bare feet along its coolness. The mesmerizing sound of waves lured you into a peaceful trance and the cool wind brushed against your skin. It was a perfect night and nobody else was on the beach to interrupt them. Amu leaned her head against Ikuto's shoulder and breathed in once more the ocean air.

"Let's get married on a beach, Amu." Ikuto murmured.

"Almost exactly what I was thinking." She replied. "...Do you think my parent's would approve?"

"Why wouldn't they? We've been together for a long time."

"Oh you know, my dad is kind of a psycho."

"Well I'm ready to take on any of his weirdness."

"At least let me finish school and get a job first, Mr. Adult!"

"Amu, You don't need a job, you can just have the chore of being my beautiful stay-home wife and cook me food when I get home and greet me with a kiss at the door like in those cheesy movies." He smiled.

She laughed and pulled away from him to skip into the water. Ikuto slowly trailed after her before breaking out into a full-on sprint and grabbing her from behind to swing her around. The couple broke apart and started playfully splashing each other before heading back towards the dryer land. It took a few minutes for them to catch their breath as they walked along the shore side by side.

"I don't want to do all the girly stuff Ikuto, how about some days you stay home wearing an apron and bake for me?"

Ikuto jokingly bowed in a polite manner. "As you wish Your Highness"

"You're such a weirdo you know that?" Amu giggled.

"But I'm _your_ weirdo!" He pouted

"I want another weirdo!"

"Well if you don't want me then maybe I should go somewhere else." Ikuto turned around.

"Ikuto..." Amu trailed off.

He stopped walking and turned her around to gently kiss her.

"Just kidding, I love you."

* * *

**Very short and cheesy but I wrote this all in one night.. Sorry for mistakes. Haha it takes awhile to get back on track again. /: Well, time to work on the other stories! Ohmygosh, I had some like halfway done and since I wasn't on fanfiction for "60 days" they were deleted.**

**UGH. Stupid thing.**

**Anyways, don't review this piece of crap, a better one will come out, I promise! (:  
**


	16. Facebook Middle School

**Author's Note: Hey there guys! So like I said, I'd update a better one-shot... and my inspiration came from xxxUtauloverxxx with her story, Discovering Facebook! She allowed me permission to write a few one-shots from this but honestly I CAN'T top hers! You guys should go read her story! It's soooo hilarious! Oh, and I am getting started on typing for HST and MHSL! (:**

**Anyways, this is Facebook from their middle school life, everyone is in six grade, Kukai and Utau in seventh, Ikuto in eighth.  
**

* * *

**Facebook  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amu Hinamori: This website is sooo confusing! Ugh I hate Facebook now.. Time to go back to homework!**

**Comments:**

Rima Mashiro: Amu, have you finished yet?

Tadase Hotori: I did, do you need help?

Rima Mashiro: No thanks, I don't need help I need answers.

Tadase Hotori: Okay Mashiro-san...

Amu Hinamori: Yes Rima I finished, but no you can't copy.

Rima Mashiro: WHAT! Why? ):

Kairi Sanjo: Because... You make us do all the work and all you do is master the art of writing the same words or numbers from another's paper.

Yaya Yuiki: Rima-chi, Yaya admits that this homework isn't even hard, you should try doing it for once! :3

Kukai Souma: Oh goodness, you guys don't even HAVE homework as itty bitty sixth graders!

Utau Hoshina: Tell me about it...

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Try eighth grade.

Amu Hinamori: Well sorry I'm not a year older like you guys, or two for Ikuto.

Rima Mashiro: ...So to stop all these comments can I pleaseee copy?

Amu Hinamori: No. (:

Rima Mashiro: UGH. I hate you guys.

Yaya Yuiki: We love you too Rima-chi! ^3^

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Rima Mashiro: I am soooo tired. Stupid teachers, stupid school, stupid homework, stupid projects, STUPID EVERYTHING.**

**Comments:  
**

Utau Hoshina: You're so negative!

Kukai Souma: For real...

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: This is all easy, stop being lazy.

Yaya Yuiki: Well some of the stuff was hard, but Rima-chi is so mean to the world! D;

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Maybe you're just EXTRA lazy... :D?

Amu Hinamori: DITTO.

Tadase Hotori: Isn't that a little mean Fujisaki-san?

Rima Mashiro: SHUT UP. I can't see why we have to learn this! I already know how to do math and read, isn't that all we need to be adults? Sheesh.

Kairi Sanjo: Actually, not necessarily. You need to extend more into math, and for reading you need to learn a more varied vocabulary. Plus, science and social studies are also important in the future.

Rima Mashiro: I didn't ask you Mr. Smartie. -.-

Amu Hinamori: Cheer up girl! ^^

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Kukai Souma: Whoo! The big soccer game against our rival is coming up in a couple weeks! Who's going to come support me?**

_Amu Hinamori, Yaya Yuiki, Nagihiko Fujisaki, and 4 others like this._

**Comments:**

Amu Hinamori: I will! I'll make a huge sign for you Kukai! (:

Rima Mashiro: I guess if Amu is going I will too.

Utau Hoshina: I'm not.

Kukai Souma: Aww Utau, please? :(

Utau Hoshina: Sorry, I don't want to go. Plus me and Ikuto are going somewhere that night.

Yaya Yuiki: Yaya will bring gifts because she knows Kukai will do well! ^3^

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Hope you guys win!

Kairi Sanjo: I guess I'll go since I have to stay after school to help tutor anyways..

Tadase Hotori: Good luck Souma-san!

Amu Hinamori: Great! So it's a plan? I'll get started on the poster ASAP!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A couple weeks later...**

**Yaya Yuiki: Yaho! We won! Good job soccer team!**

**Comments:**

Rima Mashiro: I think Kukai did all the work.

Utau Hoshina: Sorry I couldn't make it, but good job anyways.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: And I had to follow you around to the mall, cafe, and park why?

Utau Hoshina: Errr... Because I wanted to spend time with my brother! Idiot! D:

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Hoshina-san are you sure it wasn't because you like Ikuto?

Amu Hinamori: Yeahh... Is it? o.0

Utau Hoshina: NO!

Kukai Souma: Thanks guys! You're the best! :)

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Gross, Utau.

Utau Hoshina: I love you too! *hearts* (:

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A couple months later...**

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: Wow, half the year already passed... Time for midterms, whoo!  
**

_Rima Mashiro, Amu Hinamori, Utau Hoshina, and 12 others dislike this._

**Comments:**

Amu Hinamori: NAGIHIKO are you serious? I am dying from all the studying here!

Rima Mashiro: Someone needs to slap you Fujisaki... I'll GLADLY do it.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: No Amu don't die.. you're too early to have a funeral.

Amu Hinamori: I was joking... -_-

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Good.

Amu Hinamori: You never put any smiley or sad faces, Ikuto. You're so lifeless. ):

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: :l happy?

Kukai Souma: Nice face, it matches the one you have every day.

Utau Hoshina: Don't judge him!

Yaya Yuiki: AHHHH NAGIHIKO, MIDTERMS ARE NOT 'WHOO!' D:

Kairi Sanjo: It's easy if you study...

Tadase Hotori: All you guys need is some motivation to study and you'll pass for sure!

Nagihiko Fujisaki: I was being sarcastic you guys...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Utau Hoshina: Winter break! Yes! Time to spend it with my loved ones!**

**Comments:**

Kukai Souma: Are you sure it's not 'LOVED ONE' instead of 'LOVED ONES'? O.O

Rima Mashiro: Yeah Utau.

Tadase Hotori: What about you guys? I think it's a bit harsh to say that to Hoshina-san...

Amu Hinamori: Yeahh.. What Tadase said! You're so nice Tadase! (:

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Ew.

Utau Hoshina: NO SOUMA IT'S NOT. Ready for the holidays Ikuto? I hope you get me a present made of you! And I hope we find a mistletoe! ^*^

Everyone: 0.o

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Tadase Hotori: Merry Christmas! How is everybody's break so far? :)**

**Comments:**

Amu Hinamori: It's going great Tadase-kun! Thank you for the gift, I love it so much! (:

Utau Hoshina: Guys I can't find Ikuto... T^T

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Don't worry Hoshina-san, I'm sure he's out buying a present or something!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: No. And Amu, I have a surprise for you.. I'll be swinging by your place tonight, leave your door open.

Utau Hoshina: IKUTOOOO~! Where are youuu? D; And why does Amu get to see you on Christmas! GRRRR, you're going down Amu! *angry face*

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: I'm in Narnia.

Rima Mashiro: I hate the holidays.

Nagihiko Fukisaki: Aw cheer up Rima, maybe if you do, Santa will give you a belated present!

Rima Mashiro: Be quiet Fujisaki, and it's MASHIRO-SAN to you.

Kukai Souma: My break is going swell! :D

Tadase Hotori: That's great Souma-san!

Kairi Sanjo: It's just my sister and I today.. how fun.

Yaya Yuiki: HAIIIII GUISEEE! ^^ YAYA GOT TONS OF PRESENTS AND CANDY!

Amu Hinamori: Oh no...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Kairi Sanjo: And once again, school has returned.**

_Yaya Yuiki, Kukai Souma, Rima Mashiro, and 29 others dislike this._

**Comments:**

Rima Mashiro: Someone shoot me now.

Amu Hinamori: You're too young to die Rima! [: so NO.

Kukai Souma: Nooooo! :[

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Well just a few more months until summer everyone!

Utau Hoshina: UGH. This means my time for beauty sleep has decreased!

Rima Mashiro: You don't need it Utau.

Utau Hoshina: Aww really? Thanks! (:

Rima Mashiro: You're welcome. Because nothing can fix that face of yours.

Amu Hinamori: ... uh oh.

Kukai Souma: Oh man.. I'm gonna go hide now!

Yaya Yuiki: Byeee guise! Yaya will go buy flowers for Rima's funeral!

Kairi Sanjo: Mashiro-san you shouldn't have said that unless you were asking for a death wish.

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Here we go...

Utau Hoshina: OH NO YOU DIDN'T! I SWEAR, WHEN I SEE YOU, YOU WILL REGRET EVER BEING BORN!

Rima Mashiro: No need to set up my funeral guys. And Utau who cares? I can take you on.

Utau Hoshina: You're just jealous of my beauty.

Rima Mashiro: You're so ugly you make King Kong look like Megan Fox.

Kukai Souma: OOOOOOH!

Utau Hoshina: Get out Souma! And oh really? Hey twerp, you're so short that you need a ladder to reach the floor.

Rima Mashiro: Oh it's ON. You're so stupid you take a ruler to bed to see how long you've slept!

Utau Hoshina: You're so hairy Bigfoot wants a picture of you!

Rima Mashiro: You're sooo old the candles cost more than your birthday cake!

Utau Hoshina: Your ugliness is like the sun; if anyone stares at you for too long they go blind!

Rima Mashiro: Utau, you're so fat, when you bungee jump you bring down the bridge too!

Kairi Sanjo: I think this is rather immature. Please stop.

Amu Hinamori: Utau and Rima you guys are being too harsh...

Yaya Yuiki: Ahhh stop it! Yaya is gonna cry from all the meanness! T3T

Utau Hoshina: Fine.

Rima Mashiro: ... Ok.

Kukai Souma: There, now we can be one big happy family!

Utau Hoshina: I don't need you guys, I have Ikuto~!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: GROSS.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Amu Hinamori: Field Trip to the zoo! Yay! ^^**

**Comments:**

Tadase Hotori: I look forward to hanging out with our friends and you, Amu-chan!

Kairi Sanjo: Oh joy...

Amu Hinamori: Don't go research random animals Kairi... -_-

Kairi Sanjo: ... Darn.

Kukai Souma: Oh I remember that trip.. Behave!

Rima Mashiro: ^yes Father. Ughh I hate stinky animals.. especially elephants and giraffes.

Utau Hoshina: What? Rima why are you avoiding your kind? You should go up and bond with them!

Rima Mashiro: I'm going to be the more mature person here.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Aww shame... They don't have cats. Well make sure you go visit the tigers and lions Amu, if you ever think of me. Hahaha

Amu Hinamori: Haha okay, Ikuto. And Rima, Utau, I don't want you guys to spam my status with your stupid fights.

Rima Mashiro: See Utau? Amu, being MY friend, is also mature about this.

Utau Hoshina: YOUR friend? Amu is MY friend too!

Rima Mashiro: Well I've known her longer and you can stick with Ikuto.

Utau Hoshina: Amu obviously loves MOI more than you! Besides, Ikuto is never gonna feel the same for me, so I'm starting to give up. );

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: YES. Thank God!

Utau Hoshina: But I still lurvee you so much Ikuto!

Amu Hinamori: ... STOP SPAMMING ME.

Kukai Souma: Spam.

Yaya Yuiki: Spam.

Kukai Souma: Spam.

Yaya Yuiki: Spam.

Kukai Souma: Spam.

Yaya Yuiki: Spam.

Kukai Souma: Spam.

Yaya Yuiki: Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam Spam. HA Kukai!

Kukai Souma: Dang it.. :(

Rima Mashiro: ^ How immature.

Nagihiko Fujisaki: ^ How immature.

Rima Mashiro: -.-

Nagihiko Fujisaki: -.-

Rima Mashiro: Fujisaki you better stop unless you want to lose some body parts.

Nagihiko Fujisaki: ...

Tadase Hotori: Well... See you guys at the zoo!

Amu Hinamori: GET OFF MY STATUS GUYS.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Feisty.. Ikuto likey.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Nagihiko Fujisaki posted a photo of Rima Mashiro.**

_Amu Hinamori, Yaya Yuiki, Kairi Sanjo, and 9 others like this. Rima Mashiro dislikes this._

**Comments:**

Rima Mashiro: Dislike times 9876543212345689! FUJISAKI.

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Yes Rima?

Rima Mashiro: ... It's MASHIRO-SAN to you. And how dare you take a photo of me where it looks like I'm standing right beneath the elephant's butt even though I was standing infinity miles away!

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Yes, I am an amazing photographer, why thank you! :)

Utau Hoshina: Ah, so you took my words and reunited with your kind huh Mashiro? Smart. (: heheheheh.

Yaya Yuiki: D'awww! Guise look at Rima-chi! She is sucha qt! ^.^

Amu Hinamori: ^ DITTO. :D

Tadase Hotori: This picture is priceless! :)

Rima Mashiro: EVERYONE GET OFF THIS PICTURE AND GET ON WITH YOUR LIVES.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Well... I made it. Time for high school.**

_Amu Hinamori, Kukai Souma, Tadase Hotori, and 42 others like this. Utau Hoshina dislikes this._

**Comments:**

Utau Hoshina: NOOOOO! IKUTO DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU LOVE ME TOO MUCH TO MOVE ON TO A NEW SCHOOL! D'x

Amu Hinamori: Congratulations Ikuto! [:

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: ... Utau. NO. Just.. No. And aww, thanks Amu. ;)

Amu Hinamori: OH MY GOSH! YOUR FIRST REAL KEYBOARD FACE! :D

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: It's not a keyboard face... It's a winky face.

Amu Hinamori: Doesn't matter! This shows you are actually not an emo pervert!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: -_-

Amu Hinamori: OHMYGAHH ANOTHER ONE! ^-^

Rima Mashiro: Amu.. Calm the heck down.

Tadase Hotori: Congrats Ikuto!

Kukai Souma: Don't worry bro, I'll make eighth grade better than you ever made it!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Shoot, you can't even compare to a fourth of my looks, what makes you think that?

Kukai Souma: Stop talking about yourself. :)

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: ...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Utau Hoshina posted a photo of Ikuto Tsukiyomi.**

**Utau Hoshina:  
Noooooo! My beloved brother is leaving me forever! I am heartbroken. D;**

**Comments:**

Amu Hinamori: Awww. If you look REALLY close you can see Ikuto's lip curving!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Hey Amu, you're such a creep, examining photos of me? Tsk, tsk.

Amu Hinamori: Shut up! I'm GLAD you're leaving. Hmph.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Aw, don't be sad, I'll still visit you at night. ;)

Rima Mashiro: ... Ikuto you're weird.

Kukai Souma: Aw Utau look at you, your brother actually has his hand around your shoulders and you have yours around his waist and he's not even showing any sign of disgust. :)

Utau Hoshina: SHUT UP SOUMA.

Kairi Sanjo: Good job Ikuto, everyone will miss you next you.

Yaya Yuiki: Yaya and Amu-chi will miss you the most T^T

Amu Hinamori: ... What? Heck no.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Don't lie to yourself, Amu. Lying is bad.

Nagihiko Fujisaki: This picture is just too cute.

Kukai Souma: Aw, you're too cute!

Nagihiko Fujisaki: oo...kay? -.-''

Rima Mashiro: I'M cute.

Yaya Yuiki: No... Yaya is cute!

Tadase Hotori: ... see you in high school Ikuto!

* * *

**A/N: Anddd.. SCENE! (:**

**Did you guys like it? Haha okay so what I was thinking is doing like.. 3 parts, maybe 4 or 5 in Amuto Oneshots taking the Facebook theme. I'd be writing like middle school, high school, high school graduate summer (maybe), college, and adult life (also maybe)! It's up to my readers if they liked the middle school and high school portion that I may post a summer and adult one.**

**Anyways, like I said, I can't top xxxUtauloverxxx so you guys need to check out her story! NAOOOOO! (:**

**Please review! :D  
**


	17. Facebook High School

**A/N: So how'd you guys like the middle school Facebook story? (:**

**Well I wouldn't really know.. Because ever since I updated like 3 stories in one week.. I only received about 5 reviews total.. /:**

**I decided to bottle my disappointment and suck it up because no one really cares anyway..**

**Well, this is everyone is their high school years now! I hope you enjoy!  
**

**I don't own.  
**

* * *

**Facebook (High School Years)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**Yaya Yuiki: Ahhhh! I swear! One day I WILL get trampled and ran over on the ground in the hallways during passing period! ]:  
**

_Rima Mashiro, Kukai Souma, Amu Hinamori, and 4 others like this._

**Comments:**

Amu Hinamori: Hahaha aww, you need a bodyguard hun!

Rima Mashiro: Don't worry.. I'm short and tiny also! Just... not to your extent.

Kukai Souma: Aww, look at you cute little sophomores. Even after a year of being in high school you still get pushed around? Tsk, tsk.

Yaya Yuiki: Hey! Why did you guise like my status? You all are so meannn! :c

Tadase Hotori: Well we're just joking Yaya.. And I see you've finally dropped talking in third person!

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Have someone accompany you to class then Yaya!

Rima Mashiro: Yeahh, like me. I've got a man slave^ to answer my every demand.

Nagihiko Fujisaki: ... Don't even bring that up.

Kukai Souma: HAHAHA sucks for you Fujisaki!

Utau Hoshina: What are you talking about Kukai? You carry my purses and books everyday!

Kairi Sanjo: ... no comment.

Yaya Yuiki: CLASS PRES! You can be my bodyguard! :D

Kairi Sanjo: What?

Yaya Yuiki: Yay! Thanks so much! ^^

Kairi Sanjo: ..I only replied in a word NOWHERE near the meaning of yes.

Amu Hinamori: ... What has the world come to? See, I'm an independent young lady, I don't need a man slave or bodyguard! My parents raised me right!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: I wouldn't mind being your man slave, I know you would LOVE it. ;)

Amu Hinamori: Ikuto?

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Hm?

Amu Hinamori: STFU.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Tadase Hotori: That food fight during lunch today was... wow.**

_Kukai Souma, Kairi Sanjo, Yaya Yuiki, and 26 others like this. Amu Hinamori, Rima Mashiro, and Utau Hoshina dislike this._

**Comments:**

Kukai Souma: Hey! Sorry about throwing that thing of mash potatoes at you.. I meant to hit somebody behind you!

Rima Mashiro: Yeah, and you have HORRIBLE aim must I say Kukai. Some of it landed on my cheeks! Grr..

Utau Hoshina: Hmm Soccer Boy, I guess you aren't as well coordinated with your hands than you are with your feet huh? You also pelted me in the back with some tator tots! You. Are. So. DEAD.

Amu Hinamori: At least you guys weren't hit on your ass. Who was the bastard that smacked me with a baked potato?

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Aww come on guys, you have to admit that it was somewhat fun, right?

Yaya Yuiki: It was SUPER fun! :D I got somebody in the face with my green beans. Blehh, who eats that?

Kairi Sanjo: ... that was me.

Yaya Yuiki: Whoopsies! ^^'

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Hmm Amu, did I leave a bruise on your butt? ;)

Amu Hinamori: THAT WAS YOU? Oh my gosh I will SO get you back! UGH.

Utau Hoshina: Amu how about you, Rima, and I get some revenge on Ikuto and Kukai?

Rima Mashiro: Sounds good.

Amu Hinamori: I'm in!

Kukai Souma: Oh shiet.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Utau Hoshina posted a picture of Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Kukai Souma.**

_Amu Hinamori, Rima Mashiro, Yaya Yuiki, and 38 others like this._

**Comments: **

Amu Hinamori: Hmm.. Those boys look very nice with all that makeup on. ;D

Kukai Souma: What... WTF? WHEN WAS THIS TAKEN?

Rima Mashiro: Yesterday. We snuck some blended up sleeping pills into both of your ice cream sundaes and disguised them as sprinkles.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: What the hell. This isn't funny. Utau you better take this down RIGHT NOW.

Utau Hoshina: Sorry Ikuto, that's what you guys both get for hitting us in the food fight.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: I didn't even do anything to you though, it was only Amu.

Amu Hinamori: My butt is my own sacred property you pervert!

Rima Mashiro: ... oh yeah. We probably shouldn't have added Ikuto in.

Utau Hoshina: Too late.

Amu Hinamori: WHAT? Don't be a traitor!

Utau Hoshina: [:

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Man.. I don't want to be ambushed with makeup like that when I'm passed out..

Rima Mashiro: LMAO. Too late Fujisaki. You were dressed as a girl when you were younger and you had to wear skirts for awhile. I think the damage is done.

Nagihiko Fujisaki: ...

Tadase Hotori: Oh no, please don't bring up that memory.

Yaya Yuiki: HAHAHAHA d'awww I love what you've done with your faces Ikuto and Kukai! :3

Kairi Sanjo: That's very manly indeed.

Kukai Souma: I have lost my dignity...

Utau Hoshina: You can't lose what you never had! Hehehe.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: I always had my dignity, I am invincible.

Rima Mashiro: Whatever.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Kairi Sanjo: Does anyone happen to notice that 'studying' has the word 'dying' in it?**

**Comments:**

Yaya Yuiki: Aw, Kairi you're so smart!

Amu Hinamori: Cheer up Kairi! Being smart isn't all that bad. (:

Kukai Souma: What a nerd...

Rima Mashiro: ^You're one to talk, considering your brain is the size of a peanut.

Kukai Souma: ... :(

Tadase Hotori: Why don't you take a nap or something, Kairi?

Kairi Sanjo: Naps are for babies.

Utau Hoshina: So naps are for Tadase and Yaya?

Amu Hinamori: ...

Yaya Yuiki: WHAT? Utau you're so mean!

Rima Mashiro: Hahahahaha, nice one Utau. [:

Nagihiko Fujisaki: You guys are awfully friendly..

Kukai Souma: They're just mean jerks.. I never thought I'd see the day that those two would finally become friends.

Utau Hoshina: Thanks for calling us Junior Educated Rich Kids! Muahahahaha.

Kukai Souma: Hoshina... NO. Just... NO. That was sooo middle school.

Rima Mashiro: Well you're cool...

Kukai Souma: Thanks! :)

Rima Mashiro: Constipated Overweight Out-of-style Loser.

Kukai Souma: SO MEAN. :(

Nagihiko Fujisaki: HAHAHA, nice one.

Rima Mashiro: Thanks, Mr. Transvestism. :D

Nagihiko Fujisaki: ...

Amu Hinamori: ... Don't ever pick a fight with those two.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Utau Hoshina: PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS~! :D**

_Nagihiko Fujisaki, Kukai Souma, Yaya Yuiki, and 32 others like this._

**Comments:**

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Oh yeah, that's attractive.

Yaya Yuiki: AWWW I LOVE UNICORNS! ^.^

Rima Mashiro: ...What the hell?

Kukai Souma: HAHAHAHA nice Hoshina, I didn't know you had that side to you.

Nagihiko Fujisaki: I'd rather listen to this than Justin Bieber any day.

Tadase Hotori: I disagree, these lyrics are really pointless.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Aw look at you, are you trying to defend your double identity? Haha.

Kukai Souma: ROFLMAO. Nice one.

Amu Hinamori: Hush up! Justin Bieber is freaking hot for your information!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Oh really? Hotter than me?

Amu Hinamori: ...No... But Taylor Lautner is effing sexy, and I'd lick his abs. ;D

Rima Mashiro: Whoa there sweetie.. -.-

Kairi Sanjo: That's interesting.

Amu Hinamori: Oh crap, I didn't type that! Ami did!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Uh huh.. Sure. You hurt my feelings. :(

Amu Hinamori: GOOD, you arrogant bastard!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Oh please, I have way more muscle and six pack than that wolf-boy. My face is actually adult looking AND I don't spend my time waiting around for some pale white chick with no facial expressions whatsoever.

Amu Hinamori: You're just jealous he actually looks better than you and plus, he cares about his friend enough to cheer her up in her time of need!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Anyone can do that. My voice is deeper, my body is sexier, and let's face it Amu, you want me. ;)

Amu Hinamori: ...STFU OR GTFO hoe.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Utau Hoshina: **

**Here's a llama  
There's a llama  
and another little llama  
Fuzzy Llama  
Funny Llama  
Llama Llama duck**

**Llama llama**  
**cheesecake llama**  
**tablet, brick, potato, llama**  
**llama llama mushroom llama**  
**llama llama duck**

**Yayyyy! I LOVE LLAMAS! ^^**

_Kukai Souma, __Yaya Yuiki, __Nagihiko Fujisaki, and 39 others like this._**  
**

**Comments:**

Kukai Souma: HAHAHAHAHAHA you're so weird! What are you on?

Nagihiko Fujisaki: ... Are you okay?

Rima Mashiro: Utau.. did you smoke some pot or something? o.0

Amu Hinamori: What the fudge cake.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Utau.. As your brother I am going through your room tonight to see if you have any hidden drugs or alcohol.

Utau Hoshina:

*I was once a tree house  
I lived in a cake  
but I never saw the way  
the orange slayed the rake  
I was only three years dead  
but it told a tale  
and now listen little child  
to the safety rail

Did you ever see a llama  
kiss a llama  
on the llama  
llama's llama  
tastes of llama  
llama llama duck

Half a llama  
Twice a llama  
not a llama  
farmer llama  
llama in a car  
alarm a llama  
llama duck

is that how its told now  
is it oh so old  
is it made of lemon juice  
doorknob, ankle, cold  
Now my song is getting thin  
I've run out of luck  
Time for me to retire now  
and become a duck*

LLAMAS FTW! :D

Yaya Yuiki: Aww Utau you'll be a cute duckie! :]

Kairi Sanjo: What has the world come to?

Tadase Hotori: ...should I buy you a llama for your birthday? o.o

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Wow Utau, you've got problems.. maybe you should see a therapist.

Kukai Souma: How about we give Hoshina some intimate llama movies? ;D

Rima Mashiro: I don't know you anymore. This doesn't even sound like Utau... -.-

Amu Hinamori: I'd rather have her listen to the unicorn song...

Utau Hoshina: WHAT THE FUCK IS ON MY STATUS.

Rima Mashiro: ^ There's Utau.

Utau Hoshina: OHMYGOD I LOSE MY PHONE FOR A DAY TO FIND OUT THAT FAGGOT KUKAI STOLE IT AND UPDATED MY FACEBOOK STATUSES TO SOME WEIRD SHIT?

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: ... Why didn't I think of that? That's genius.

Utau Hoshina: Don't you dare.

Kukai Souma: Oh shiet. I forgot she has a laptop.

Nagihiko Fujisaki: You're screwed.

Kukai Souma: HEY! This was your idea too!

Nagihiko Fujisaki: I don't have her phone, so you were the mastermind behind it!

Kukai Souma: Thanks, bro.

Utau Hoshina: SOUMA. I will kill you in your sleep. You better sleep with a nightlight on tonight.

Kukai Souma: Why? That's what you get for posting that hideous makeup picture!

Amu Hinamori: Can't we just call things even? ):

Kairi Sanjo: It should be even between you guys now... You both were embarrassed.

Yaya Yuiki: Yeahh.. No more fighting. D:

Tadase Hotori: Truce?

Utau Hoshina: ...fine.

Kukai Souma: Ugh. Okay..

Yaya Yuiki: All is well! ^^

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: Does anyone listen to piano music? It's like heaven in your ears..**

**Comments: **

Amu Hinamori: Oh my goodness. YES.

Kairi Sanjo: Finally.. Nagihiko and Amu, people who appreciate real music.

Kukai Souma: What? No.. It's all about dubstep and skrillex!

Rima Mashiro: No. It's all about Justin Bieber, Pitbull, Ke$ha, Lady Gaga, all those artists!

Tadase Hotori: What happened to oldies and rock?

Yaya Yuiki: Justin Bieber is too cute. ;D What about T Swift?

Kukai Souma: Her name may be Taylor Swift, but I don't see anything swift about her.. OOH! That was a good one!

Amu Hinamori: ... what a weirdo.^

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Sorry, I think piano is better. It suits every mood you want!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Nah, I think I can top piano with my violin. Duh.

Rima Mashiro: No one cares.

Utau Hoshina: Heck no, it's all about that clubbing music, yuh!

Yaya Yuiki: Sorry I'm too young to go clubbing and make sandwiches between two other people. :]

Utau Hoshina: It's called making fake IDs sweetie.

Yaya Yuiki: That's not right though!

Utau Hoshina: Oh man.. I will make you guys go clubbing with me one day.

Kairi Sanjo: How do you expect to get these 'fake IDs'?

Utau Hoshina: I've got my connections. (;

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Clubbing it is.

Amu Hinamori: Let's go to Jersey Shore! I want to go find Pauly and Vinny! OMG so hot.. (:

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: ... Aw thanks for the compliment!

Amu Hinamori: Get out.

Rima Mashiro: Wow.. from piano music to clubbing. Nice.

Kukai Souma: WHOO WHOO IMMA FIST PUMP THAT PLACE UP!

Yaya Yuiki: You do that..

Tadase Hotori: This is totally not what we would do..

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: You can stay home then!

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Wow you guys totally altered the point of my status.

Utau Hoshina: You're welcome! Anytime buddy! [:

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Amu Hinamori, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Rima Mashiro, and five others were tagged in Yaya Yuiki's photos.**

**Photo 1 Caption - Gettin' dirty there Amu?**

**Comments:**

Amu Hinamori: WTFUUUUUDGE somebody spiked my drink or something! I woke up with a freaking hangover!

Rima Mashiro: Whooops. That was your drink? I thought I threw those away in a random stranger's.. -.-

Amu Hinamori: ARE YOU SERIOUS? I look like I've lost all sense of self-respect!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Hey Amu, you should wear dresses like that more often. ;)

Yaya Yuiki: Well it doesn't look THAT bad...

Kairi Sanjo: Her rear is up against Ikuto with Kukai in front who is also full-out drunk.. Not to mention being closed in with Rima and Utau on her sides..? So I think it actually pretty much IS bad.

Yaya Yuiki: Wow.. way to kill it Kairi.

Tadase Hotori: Dang.. You guys were extra buzzed..

Nagihiko Fujisaki: I was sober enough to drive them home...

Rima Mashiro: Are you sure that tramp all over you didn't sneak something into YOUR drink?

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Jealous?

Rima Mashiro: I'm pretty sure I have enough control and dignity to stay drunk and be crazy with MY FRIENDS rather than a random stranger.

Utau Hoshina: Last night was so fun...

Yaya Yuiki: WE ARE NEVER GOING AGAIN UNTIL AFTER HIGH SCHOOL YOU HEAR ME? My mind has been soiled! I am only a sophomore! I HATE TOO MUCH MAKE-UP AND SHORT SKIRTS! Grrrr...

**Photo 2 Caption - I spy with my little eye...**

**Comments:**

Kukai Souma: Hey Fujisaki, I SEE YOU. ;)

Kairi Sanjo: Oh goodness..

Amu Hinamori: RIMA.

Nagihiko Fujisaki: No! Rima did it first! I swear!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Well it doesn't matter who did it first.. All we see is you guys in the background in a full-on makeout session.

Rima Mashiro: Ohmygod. I must've been freaking drunk.. I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!

Utau Hoshina: Mmhm. (;

**Photo 3 Caption - Why was this even on the camera?**

**Comments:**

Amu Hinamori: Aww Yaya. (:

Kairi Sanjo: ...

Tadase Hotori: I see you've broken out of your innocent shell there..

Kukai Souma: You weren't even there Tadase...

Rima Mashiro: Yaya must've had a little something too... She wouldn't seem like one to cling on to Kairi in THAT way..

Yaya Yuiki: WHO TOOK THIS?

Utau Hoshina: Mehhhh! :D

Nagihiko Fujisaki: No more clubbing. Not until after high school, or perhaps best if it's AFTER COLLEGE.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Kukai Souma: So to rid our minds of Utau's pretty stupid idea that we weren't ready for... We're going to go watch the Justin Bieber Movie!**

_Amu Hinamori, Yaya Yuiki, Rima Mashiro, and 147 others like this._

**Comments:**

Rima Mashiro: I think this is a pretty good idea to purify ourselves again.. (:

Yaya Yuiki: OMG your first smiley face online!^

Rima Mashiro: ...

Amu Hinamori: JUSTIN BIEBER! YESSSSS I need something innocent to watch! He is so freaking gorgeous!

Yaya Yuiki: I KNOW RIGHT?

Rima Mashiro: Heck yeah he is!

Utau Hoshina: He's okay, he's not really that cute guys.. Calm down.. -.-

Nagihiko Fujisaki: I beg to differ.. Look at how many LIKES Kukai got on this status.. and if you scroll down... It's all GIRLS except for a couple of boys..

Utau Hoshina: And one boy happens to be Tadase..

Tadase Hotori: I think JB is a lot better than clubbing with people who are 10 years older than you..

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Damn Kukai, you're friends with a lot of girls..

Kukai Souma: What can I say, I'm quite the charmer.

Utau Hoshina: Oh shove it, you can't even get my pet bunny, and I never even had one.

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Harsh..

Kairi Sanjo: This is going to be somewhat torturous..

Yaya Yuiki: It's okay! I'll make sure to buy extra boxes if tissue! :D

Rima Mashiro: I will never say never!

Kukai Souma: You just did, stupid..

Yaya Yuiki: ...and girl you're my one love, my one heart, my one life for sure, lemme tell you one time GIRL I LOVE GIRL I LOVE YOU!

Amu Hinamori: And I was like.. Baby, Baby, Baby, oooh! Like Baby, Baby, Baby, nooo!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Gee Amu, I haven't even gotten all the way in yet and you're already making sounds...

Utau Hoshina: ...

Amu Hinamori: GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE.

**-x-x-x-x-x-  
**

**Utau Hoshina has sent a message to Rima Mashiro, Yaya Yuiki, and Amu Hinamori.**

Utau Hoshina: Oh my god... guys something happened..

Yaya Yuiki: Whaaa? :O are you okay?

Rima Mashiro: What happened?

Amu Hinamori: Holy crap, is it bad or good?

Utau Hoshina: Well you know how we were supposed to call it 'even' awhile ago for that llama thing? Haha well you know me and I decided to sneak into Kukai's house and try to stick one of my bras on him in his sleep.. But he was coming out of the shower in the dark just as I entered his pitch black room and like I stepped on a soccer ball and screamed bloody murder. Then.. guess what? Kukai was in front of me and like he turned in the direction of where my noisy self was coming from and I landed on him and we fell to the floor...

But this is where the stuff happens... We were like face to face in the freaking dark and suddenly I heard a weird noise that scared the crap out of me so I squeaked and leaned in to bury myself and hide my face... But as stupid as I was, I forgot Kukai's face was in front of mine and we...

Kissed.

Which turned into a freaking makeout.

Amu Hinamori: WHAAAAAAAT?

Rima Mashiro: Whoa..

Yaya Yuiki: D'awwww! Utau is in loooove! ;*

Utau Hoshina: NO! It's not like that... but... I couldn't stop and pull away. -_-

Amu Hinamori: That's so cute! Does Kukai like you then? (;

Utau Hoshina: I think so..

Rima Mashiro: Dang.. you're the first to get into a relationship huh? -.-

Yaya Yuiki: I'm jelly. :[

Utau Hoshina: Well that doesn't matter... If he likes me he'll ask me out first!

Yaya Yuiki: AMEN!

Utau Hoshina: And I'll say no.

Amu, Rima, and Yaya: ...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Rima Mashiro posted a photo of Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi.**

_Nagihiko Fujisaki, Kairi Sanjo, Utau Hoshina, and 52 others like this._

**Comments:**

Yaya Yuiki: Happy holidays! ^-^

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Amu, your blush is about the same shade of Santa's suit..

Kukai Souma: GET SOME.

Tadase Hotori: ...

Kairi Sanjo: How cute.

Rima Mashiro: I took this picture in secret.. Yuh I'm a fricken' ninja.

Utau Hoshina: Niceeee.

Amu Hinamori: Who was the idiot that put the mistletoe by that door?

Rima Mashiro: Who was the idiot that chose to walk through first so Ikuto couldn't get through?

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Admit it Amu, you know you liked that kiss.

Amu Hinamori: $hUt UP $1Ut.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: 0h Y0U f4NCY hUh?

Kukai Souma: ! W4NN4 j0!N !N :D !M 4 B4d4$$ Niqqa Y0!

Amu Hinamori: ...

Utau Hoshina: ...

Nagihiko Fujisaki: ...

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: ...

Rima Mashiro: ...

Kukai Souma: $0 D03$ Th!$ M34N !M GH3Tt0?

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Rima Mashiro: Spring is the worst season of the year... I sound like a freaking diseased duck**.

**Comments:**

Utau Hoshina: Amu and I will be right over darling!

Yaya Yuiki: Quack quack. :3

Kukai Souma: ^Hey.. not nice!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: It could be worse.. you could look like Rudolph or something by blowing your nose all day. Don't worry, a clown nose will fix that right up!

Tadase Hotori: That's the greatest advice ever..

Amu Hinamori: Wow Ikuto... Really?

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Aw, get well soon Rima!

Yaya Yuiki: ;D

Nagihiko Fujisaki: ?

Yaya Yuiki: Nothing!

Kairi Sanjo: An air humidifier and filter should help..

Rima Mashiro: Thanks..

Yaya Yuiki: Heyyy Rima!

Rima Mashiro: Wut.

Yaya Yuiki: Go to YouTube and look up the duck song! :]

Rima Mashiro: ...You will always be like that won't you. -.-

Yaya Yuiki: D'aww I love you too!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: So.. Who was the sexy evil genius that created the best senior prank in history?**

_Kukai Souma, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Utau Hoshina, and 972 others like this._

**Comments:**

Kukai Souma: I've gotta say man.. Having everyone wear a black shirt underneath with a white shirt on top was pretty legit looking.. But then getting two people to only wear black and using them to play zombie tag was freaking amazing. People were running EVERYWHERE trying not to get tagged or tackled! The hallways were crazy! By the end of the day there were only a few survivors with white shirts still on. I seriously cannot beat this prank next year.

Tadase Hotori: I was the first one out..

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Oops.

Kairi Sanjo: The library was a great place to hide... I stuck myself in an empty bookshelf.

Utau Hoshina: Ikuto... I'm proud to call you my brother! [:

Yaya Yuiki: I got trampled over again... -_-

Nagihiko Fujisaki: I was one of the last survivors!

Kukai Souma: I know, same here! My soccer skills are just too good! That is.. Until freaking Utau came up and tackled me to the ground face first..

Yaya Yuiki: ... Kukai... That's the first time I saw you call Utau 'Utau' and not 'Hoshina'! ;D

Kukai Souma: ..Shiet.

Rima Mashiro: I had a group of man slaves around me for the most part until Nagihiko snuck through and tagged me on my cheek..

Utau Hoshina: Yaya be quiet.. -.- and haha Rima you do have some chubby cheeks there!

Rima Mashiro: ...Do not.

Nagihiko Fujisaki: It was really soft and squishy. :)

Yaya Yuiki: I was looking for Kairi and I found him sleeping in the library like an innocent puppy.. Aww :]

Kairi Sanjo: I wasn't even conscious so I have an excuse.

Amu Hinamori: I don't get it.. I was the easiest target in the whole school and yet I was the very last survivor...

Kukai Souma: That's cuz everyone was told not to tag you..

Amu Hinamori: Okay? So then why did Ikuto come up from behind me to touch my butt and then hug the life out of me to also bring me down to the ground which was followed by rolling around on the grass? Unless... Oh.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: ;) You're mine.

Amu Hinamori: In your dreams.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Ikuto Tsukiyomi is too sexy for dreams.

Amu Hinamori: HAHA in what world? And wait.. that's not fair! I was the last person tagged but I wanted it to be fair and square! Not because Ikuto told everyone to back off.. ):

Rima Mashiro: Let's face it Amu... You're so slow at running in a hectic crowd that a turtle could be seen as a cheetah next to you.

Amu Hinamori: ...jerks.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Amu Hinamori: Holy crap... I just got asked out to the Senior Prom with dark blue sticky notes posted all over the whole wall of where my locker was...**

_Rima Mashiro, Utau Hoshina, Kukai Souma, and 80 others like this._

**Comments:**

Yaya Yuiki: 'Prom?' Short, Sweet, Simple. This has Ikuto written all over it. Don't worry Amu, I took your phone to get a picture of it. :3

Nagihiko Fujisaki: That's funny... Ikuto usually isn't a man of one word answers or questions.

Tadase Hotori: Have fun!

Utau Hoshina: I am definitely helping you pick out your dress.

Rima Mashiro: I will do your hair and makeup.

Kukai Souma: How cute. ;)

Kairi Sanjo: Congratulations Amu!

Kukai Souma: You guys are too ca-yute! :3

Utau Hoshina: Pothead.^

Rima Mashiro: No.. he just happens to be born with a messed up brain.

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Haha Kukai is picked on the most..

Yaya Yuiki: I know right? Ahh Amu's face was so pink and she at first was all like ''...Am I getting punked?" Haha her mouth was like :O the whole time and then she started finally smiling!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Hmm.. so that's a yes?

Amu Hinamori: No.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: ..What?

Amu Hinamori: It's a HECK YES. (:

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: That's what I thought.

* * *

**A/N: Took me awhile.. Sorry.**

**But anyways.. Can I have a few reviews please? (:**

**Or not.. You know that's cool too, leaving me in the dark about what you guys think again...  
**


	18. Facebook Graduate Summer

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile! I have been busy with marching band! Ahh I'm so dark I'm tanner than the people on Jersey Shore. ):**

**I'm a floboe, I play flute AND oboe, oh yeah! We made it to state! :D well anyways, marching and football season is over.. pooh.  
**

**Getting dark was worth it though, I got to see this really hot guy I like through my sunglasses! Too bad he doesn't talk much, and we haven't talked a lot yet. :c It's driving me sooo mad how insanely cute he is! ugh.  
**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter! I decided to do a facebook chapter for all 5 ideas. I don't own SC or Romeo & Juliet!  
**

* * *

**Facebook (Graduate Summer)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yaya Yuiki: What time is it? Summer time! It's our vacation! What time is it? Party time! That's right, say it loud! ...SCHOOL'S OUT, SCREAM AND SHOUT! (:**

_Amu Hinamori, Tadase Hotori, Kairi Sanjo, and 21 others like this._

**Comments:**

Kukai Souma: Congrats you're gonna be a fish again!

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Man.. High school is seriously over..

Kukai Souma: EMBRACE IT!

Rima Mashiro: No matter how old Yaya is, she'll still always love High School Musical. -.-

Amu Hinamori: So? I still love Disney Movies! :D

Rima Mashiro: No one asked for your opinion.

Amu Hinamori: ...rude.

Kairi Sanjo: Finally, the years of easy schooling are over with!

Tadase Hotori: Good job on your speech, valedictorian.

Utau Hoshina: You know what this calls for... clubbing! (;

Amu Hinamori: OH NO YOU DON'T UTAU.

Yaya Yuiki: ...Oh my gosh you just brought back that horrid memory from a couple years back.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Yes, lets go clubbing again!

Amu Hinamori: Say that again and I'll chop your limbs off.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: ...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Tadase Hotori: Beach anyone?**

_Amu Hinamori, Yaya Yuiki, Kukai Souma, and 4 others like this._

**Comments:**

Yaya Yuiki: Road trip! :)

Kukai Souma: I'm in!

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Could be a lot of fun...

Utau Hoshina: Only if there's a mall!

Amu Hinamori: ^ of course.

Utau Hoshina: What?

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Lets go then! We can all rent a place and stay there for a few days!

Rima Mashiro: Go pack my bags then, Fujisaki.

Kairi Sanjo: I'll start looking up places to stay at.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: You do that, you know how to handle this stuff.

Kukai Souma: Next week?

Kairi Sanjo: Alright.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: I'll meet you guys a few days then, I have an orchestra concert and I'm playing a major solo in it at the college.

Tadase Hotori: Will do!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Utau Hoshina: It feels good to have the wind breeze blow through my hair.**

**Comments:**

Kukai Souma: Your hair is always up in pigtails anyways.

Rima Mashiro: It feels good to have the wind breeze blow through MY hair. Ha!

Yaya Yuiki: We should go on vacation more often! :)

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Sure, if we were rich.

Kairi Sanjo: Let's be cheap and have a make-shift vacation in our backyard.

Yaya Yuiki: OKAY! :D

Kairi Sanjo: I was being sarcastic. -.-

Tadase Hotori: One day down a few more to go!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: You guys are so stupid.

Amu Hinamori: Like, seriously. Even though you guys think I'm slow, I'm pretty sure this is really obvious on how ridiculous this is..

Utau Hoshina: For real...

Rima Mashiro: ?

Yaya Yuiki: Huhhh?

Kukai Souma: What?

Nagihiko Fujisaki: I'm lost.

Utau Hoshina: ..Stop commenting on my damn status when you all are like right next to me.

Kukai Souma: Oh... OOPS! :P

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Rima Mashiro posted a picture of Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Hinamori Amu.**

_Nagihiko Fujisaki, Yaya Yuiki, Utau Hoshina, and 7 others like this._

**Comments:**

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Get someee! ;-)

Rima Mashiro: Wow. ^The gayest keyboard face I have ever seen.

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Stop talking about yourself. =D

Rima Mashiro: Why you little...

Kukai Souma: D'awww look at them go! ;)

Utau Hoshina: Goodness... Ikuto you need to calm down.

Yaya Yuiki: Ahhh! My eyes! D:

Kairi Sanjo: PDA.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Amu loved that makeout. ;)

Amu Hinamori: YOU JERK! I DID NOT! I simply tripped over your long legs and you refused to let go of me!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Don't deny the fact that you absolutely loved it, sweetie.

Amu Hinamori: ASKDJFHLSDJFH

Rima Mashiro: ^And that was the result of Amu throwing her phone down and running off after Ikuto with some rope in her hands. Hehehe.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: Rima is the worst cook in the world.**

_Kukai Souma, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Utau Hoshina, and 5 others like this._

**Comments:**

Kukai Souma: You don't have to say that twice!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: I think all my taste buds are dead..

Utau Hoshina: I was close to scrubbing my tongue... with a TOILET SCRUBBER.

Kairi Sanjo: Good thing Yaya and I bailed to go eat sushi!

Yaya Yuiki: OMG THE SQUID WAS SO CA-YUTEEE! ^.^

Kairi Sanjo: Yaya... they were dead.

Tadase Hotori: I have no comment on this topic.

Amu Hinamori: You guys are so mean!

Rima Mashiro: Yeah! See? At least Amu APPRECIATES my cooking!

Amu Hinamori: ..I didn't say that. (:

Rima Mashiro: ... I hate you all.

Nagihiko Fujisaki: It's okay, I'll be teaching you how to cook! :)

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Just try to stay away from the stove the rest of this vacation, or better yet, the rest of your life.

Rima Mashiro: ...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Tadase Hotori: Goodbye beach! Hello home sweet home!**

**Comments:**

Amu Hinamori: Yes! Time to come back to my own room!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Don't try to hide the fact that you liked sharing a bed with me. ;)

Amu Hinamori: You sick pervert, you snuck into my bed at night!

Kukai Souma: Stop bickering like an old married couple! Sheesh.

Rima Mashiro: Finally, I can have my maids cook me food.

Utau Hoshina: Thank goodness.

Rima Mashiro: Do you wanna die?

Utau Hoshina. ...no.

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Smart choice Utau.

Utau Hoshina: Shut it.

Kairi Sanjo: Ugh, vacations are so exhausting.

Yaya Yuiki: I love vacations! ^.^

Kukai Souma: Who has money I can borrow for food?

Utau Hoshina: Go starve.

Kukai Souma: K.

Tadase Hotori: We leave in 10 minutes guys. Get off facebook. -.-

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Kairi Sanjo: Summer classes, I gotta stay on top!**

**Comments:**

Amu Hinamori: Uhh.. Kairi you do know that college doesn't offer summer classes to the new freshmen right?

Kukai Souma: Nerd...

Rima Mashiro: ^You could use some help with that pea-sized brain of yours.

Kukai Souma: ... I'm gonna be the more mature person here shorty.

Tadase Hotori: Relax for a bit Kairi! Lay your mind off studying for awhile!

Utau Hoshina: Stop taking school so seriously when it's SUMMER.

Nagihiko Fujisaki: We only have like two months left...

Utau Hoshina: And your point is? That's still PLENTY of time to go clubbing! ;D

Yaya Yuiki: NO.

Amu Hinamori: NO.

Rima Mashiro: NO.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: YES.

Yaya Yuiki: Get out of here you little kitty!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: ... little? ...kitty?

Kukai Souma: Meowww!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Amu Hinamori: It's called FACEbook, not BODYbook. Cover up, seriously. ._.  
**

_Utau Hoshina, Rima Mashiro, Yaya Yuiki, and 90 others like this._

**Comments:**

Utau Hoshina: Uh huh, you tell em gurk!

Rime Mashiro: Gurk?^

Kukai Souma: HERP DERP GURK!

Utau Hoshina: stfu.

Kairi Sanjo: According to Urban Dictionary, a gurk is the sound a woman makes when gagging on... I'll leave the rest to your imagination.

Kukai Souma: OHOHOHOHOH I see what you mean there Kairi. ;)

Rima Mashiro: Since when did you turn gay Kukai?

Utau Hoshina: When he came into this world after the doctor pulled him out of his mom's hole.

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Ew.

Yaya Yuiki: AMEN AMU-CHI! This is not PORNbook!

Tadase Hotori: Or ATTENTIONbook.

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Or DIARYbook.

Kairi Sanjo: Or PROCRASTINATIONbook.

Nagihiko Fujisaki: ... you're kinda wrong there Kairi.

Rima Mashiro: Fujisaki's right, facebook = waste time.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: That's because you guys don't have lives.

Rima Mashiro: At least we don't spend our life obsessing and stalking over Amu, cat.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: It's not stalking, it's called protection.

Utau Hoshina: My ass.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: What ass?

Amu Hinamori: The one that has more meat than yours. Now shut up and get off my status... please. (:

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Tsk, tsk. How would you know if I have meat on my butt or not? ;)

Yaya Yuiki: TMI! TMI!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Utau Hoshina: Making puppy chow. (:**

_Amu Hinamori, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Yaya Yuiki, and 6 others like this. Ikuto Tsukiyomi dislikes this._

**Comments:**

Nagihiko Fujisaki: YUM!

Yaya Yuiki: UTAU-CHI! Can I have some, pweaseeee? :3

Rima Mashiro: The most fattening but delicious thing on this planet... next to a cake pop.

Kukai Souma: Oh Mashiro, I didn't know you ate! Too bad, the puppy chow is all for me! Kekekekeke.

Rima Mashiro: Okay Mr. Pro-Athlete-Wannabe. And what is with your different faggot laughs anyways?

Kukai: OHOHOHOH! HAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHA! Kekekekeke. These ones?

Rima Mashiro: Yes, idiot.

Amu Hinamori: His laugh are: Santa on crack, a normal person laugh, a Rima/Utau laugh during their evil-ness, and the last one... IDKWTFISGOINGON. haha jk.

Yaya Yuiki: Errr... thanks?^

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Why does it have to be PUPPY chow? Why not Cat or Kitty? Puppy just sounds like dog food!

Utau Hoshina: Because I hate cats.

Amu Hinamori: Just like she hates you.

Everyone: BURN!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Fine, if that's how you guys want it... jerks.

Kukai Souma: It's okay bro, I still love you!

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Me too!

Tadase Hotori: Me three!

Rima Mashiro: 0.o Tadase... I think two is enough.

Utau Hoshina: lol.

Tadase Hotori: ...

Rima Mashiro: Like a boss.

Utau Hoshina: Swag.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Kukai Souma: Yo Yo Yo! All you sucka MCs ain't got nothin' on me! From my grades, to my lines you can't touch Kukai G! I'm an athlete, so jock is inferred, but forget what you heard I'm like James Bond the third, sh-sh-sh-shaken not stirred - I'm Kuaki Souma! The U's silent when I sneak through your door... and make love to your woman on the bathroom floor. I don't play it like Shaggy, you'll know it was me. Cause the next time you see her she'll be like, OOH! KUKAI MORE!**

_Everyone dislikes this._

**Comments: **

Kairi Sanjo: Never in my life... Have I read something so bad.

Rima Mashiro: You are by far the most messed up person I've ever met.

Amu Hinamori: What the heck is this poop?

Nagihiko Fujisaki. NO COMMENT. ABSOLUTELY NO. COMMENT.

Tadase Hotori: I think you've gone a bit overboard..

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Good luck getting my sister back once she reads this.

Nagihiko Fujisaki: I don't think she'll ever come back.

Rima Mashiro: Souma must've gotten kidnapped and hypnotized, or wait... no he's just really stupid like that.

Kukai Souma: WHAAA? D: I thought this was a masterpiece!

Yaya Yuiki: It's not a masterpiece.. It's plagiarism.

Kukai Souma: OMG WTF^ someone taught Yuiki a big word!

Yaya Yuiki: ^.^

Utau Hoshina: Never in my life... kbai.

Kukai Souma: WAIT! UTAU DON'T LEAVE ME!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Baby come back!

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Any kind of fool could see!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Baby come back!

Nagihiko Fujisaki: You can blame it all on me!

Rima Mashiro: I was wrong!

Amu Hinamori: And I just can't live without you!

Kairi Sanjo: -instrumentals-

Kukai Souma: ... what the hell guys.

Yaya Yuiki: ^.^

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi:**

**"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?**  
**It is the east, and Amu is the sun.**  
**Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,**

**...It is my lady, O, it is my love!**  
**O, that she knew she were!**  
**She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?**  
**Her eye discourses; I will answer it.**  
**I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:**  
**Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,**  
**Having some business, do entreat her eyes**  
**To twinkle in their spheres till they return.**

**...See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!**  
**O, that I were a glove upon that hand,**  
**That I might touch that cheek!"**

**Now Kukai, THAT is how you write some poetry.**

_Everyone likes this._

**Comments:**

Kairi Sanjo: Still plagiarism... But I'll take it.

Nagihiko: Shakespeare!

Utau Hoshina: At least this is better than that piece of trash Kukai wrote... Even though the only word I understood was 'Amu'.

Kukai Souma: Utau! When are you coming back home? :(

Utau Hoshina: I am home.

Kukai Souma: Really? :D

Utau Hoshina: No.

Yaya Yuiki: ^LULZ.

Tadase Hotori:

"Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

Rima Mashiro: Okay.. we get the point Tadase. We don't have anymore time to read that.

Amu Hinamori: I don't understand squat of that Tadase.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Alas! Tis my true love!

Amu Hinamori: uhhh...

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

Amu Hinamori: LOL. umm.. "My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, That I must love a loathed enemy."

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Oh so you love me huh? ;)

Amu Hinamori: Shut up idiot, that was the only thing I could find.

Kukai Souma: I want to talk fancy! :D Why-ith must we-ith talk-ith like-ith this? Cool! I sound-ith fancy-ith, ith!

Kairi Sanjo: That isn't Shakespearean talk Kukai... More like rubbish.

Nagihiko Fujisaki: Thy Kukai doust not knowest how to speak. Thou is foolish as can be.

Kairi Sanjo: That doesn't follow Shakespeare's Iambic Pentameter!

Rima Mashiro: Oh give up Kairi, we're not as Einstein-smart as you! Thou can leave now. Let thy companions be.

Kairi Sanjo: ...

Yaya Yuiki: ASDGHJKL QWETUIOP ZXCVBNM! That's my Shakespearean language! :D

Kairi Sanjo: -facepalm- ...

Tadase Hotori: Thy anger canst overwhelm thou, thou must overcome thy anger!

Utau Hoshina: Shut it Tadase. Enough out of you, we don't understand your crap.

Tadase Hotori: ... :(

Utau Hoshina: Thy Kukai is a jerk, thou whilst not see thy lover soon.

Nagihiko Fujisaki: You used 'whilst' wrong.

Utau Hoshina: Utau shall beat thy life out of Nagihiko whilst pulling thy hair.

Nagihiko Fujisaki: ...

Rima Mashiro: HAHAHAHA

Amu Hinamori: Thy friends must leave Ikuto's status now. Notification spam is what thy love is getting, thou must not return!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Oh so I'm your love huh? ;) "Good night, Good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow…that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

Amu Hinamori: ... "O Ikuto, Ikuto! Wherefore art thou Ikuto?" Because thou is a perverted jerk!

Ikuto Tsukiyomi: ... I'm sexy and I know it. WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE YEAH!

Amu Hinamori: Goodbye.

Kukai Souma: Why do-ith you guys fight-ith so much-ith? Utau and I love-ith each other a lot-ith! Oooh-ith! I'm talking fancy-ith again-ith!

Everyone: ...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked! Sorry it took so long... High school has stressed the crap out of me. Advanced classes = WTF SO MUCH WORK. just sayin'. Well anyways I know I always say that I'll update soon and stuff, but I'm going to say please don't listen to me anymore when I say that.. It's just because I never keep my promise haha.**

**So instead, see you guys the next time I update and hope you have a great Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**


	19. I Hate Valentine's Day

**A/N: Happy Valentines Day! Especially to those who are FOREVER ALONE like me. :D Well I decided to write on a whim so this is going to be very short..**

* * *

**I Hate Valentine's Day  
**

**o**

**o**

**o**

It was that dreaded time of the year again.

Valentine's day. Ugh, the single day of the year where couples are extra mushy-gushy and PDA is at its worse. Stores are filled with shelves of chocolate boxes and red and pink decorations are everywhere you turn while jewelry is advertised non-stop. But it's also the time of year where single people are reminded that they aren't good enough to have someone special and are outcasts in the sea of gift-exchanging, kissing madness.

But I guess it's not so bad... if you have been single all your life.

As I walk down the crowded halls, ginormous balloons smack my face and over-sized bears push me to the side. My face wrinkles with disgust as I spot a couple making out, tongue fully apparent.

Sure I got a Hershey's kiss here and there but the amount of red and pink clothing sickens me. I swear the pollen from all these flowers are giving me a mild case of allergies.

Or maybe it's just the single-phobia disease. Highly contagious coming from Hinamori Amu.

After all these years I still can't get over the heart-clenching jealous feeling that I get on this certain day. Well Valentine's Day is stupid anyways. Why make every February 14th a day for gifts and love? I mean, aren't you supposed to be doing that all the time when you're in a relationship? Whoever made this holiday was nuts. The least they could do is let students have the day off. That will definitely mitigate the amount of Personal Display of Affection and gifts I have to see that are rubbed in my face. I swear, this specific day makes me hate the colors red and pink more and more.

_'C'mon Amu, you can do this. Just three more semesters of high school'_ I tell myself as I trudge my way to my locker. Luckily the crowd of lovers dwindled to a smaller number in this particular hallway.

I enter the familiar combination and pull open the metal door. Just as abruptly as I opened the darn thing, a little pink colored note flutters through the air and lands onto my awaiting palm.

I snort inwardly. What kind of cheesy crap is this?

However, curiosity got the best of me and I couldn't help it as my inquiring eyes peered down at the paper.

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Your beauty is astonishing  
**

**Happy Valentine's Day to you.**

It took all my might not to rip the stupid thing as I flipped the card over.

**Your hair smells nice,**

**But your heart is like ice.**

**Give me a chance to show you love,**

**With the help from the cupids above.**

**-Anon (###-###-####)  
**

I annihilated the poorly-written poem with my fingers in an instant.

Slamming my locker shut, I stomped my way to the next class. Just a few minutes after I was seated and the bell rang, a loud knock resounded from the door as a student aid made their way in. She handed the note to the teacher and left just as I heard my own name being called out.

I sighed exasperatedly and gathered my things, grabbing the piece of paper the teacher handed to me on my way out.

**Student: Hinamori Amu**

**Class: Room 234**

**Urgency: Immediate**

**Destination: Principal's office**

Great, what could a straight-A,goody two-shoes student like myself do _'this time'_ to deserve the honor of going to the main office?

Once I reached the door to the principal's office, I cautiously knocked. When I heard a call of approval, I turned the knob and stepped in. However, I wasn't the only one in the room. A blue-haired young man sat lazily on one of the two couch chairs. He looked familiar, but I somehow couldn't quite put a name to his face.

"Hinamori Amu, please have a seat." The head mistress smiled wryly.

Giving her an innocent glance, I lowered my behind into the leather cushion of the other open chair.

"Err... Did I do something wrong?" I interrogated.

"Oh! No not at all! You can breath a sigh of relief now." She reassured.

I did just that.

Giving her paper stack a few taps on her desk to seem professional, she continued.

"I called you today to request a favor from you."

My brow raised. "Which may be...?"

"I want you to tutor Tsukiyomi Ikuto here in AP Biology, seeing as you have a 99 not counting the weighted points, which would give you a 108."

I glanced over to the mentioned person. Just as I met his eyes, it clicked. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the languid sloth who sits in the back in my AP Bio class.

I gave him a curt nod. "Pleasure."

"Sup." His husky voice replied.

The principal cleared her throat, grabbing our attention again.

"I have set up tutorial sessions for you two on Mondays and Wednesdays. Tsukiyomi, if you fail to show up we will have no choice but to have you retake this class. This honestly doesn't make sense at all. You have astounding grades in all of your other classes except for this particular one. Why?"

He shrugged, brushing off the question.

A moment of silenced passed before she cleared her throat again. "Well, that being said, you two are dismissed."

I didn't have to be told twice. I shot out of my seat and through the door, anxiously pacing my way back to class.

"Amu, right?" His silky-smooth words called from behind.

I craned my neck back to nod before continuing my walk.

"Where are you going?"

I sighed before whipping my body around to face him. "Class."

He stared at me inquisitively, his sapphire orbs piercing into my hazel ones. Suddenly, his hand shot out and grabbed my forearm and before I registered what had happened, he was dragging me in the opposite direction, 50-pound backpack and all.

"W-where are you taking me?" I demanded.

"To the roof." Was all I got.

"Wait what? No! Let go of me you harassing pervert!" I thrashed about wildly, but to no avail considering his grip tightened.

He sighed. "Come on, live the dangerous life for once. Skipping 10 minutes of class isn't going to hurt."

"I said no!"

Just as I said that, the mysterious boy turned around, causing my still moving body to collide into his. A big whiff of his masculine cologne filled my lungs and I felt heat rush to my cheeks as I noticed our distance. Pushing him away, I huffed at him and glared. His gaze met mine and he sent me an impish smirk.

"Why not?"

I weakly tried to force the blush down as I broke our eye contact. "Because I said so."

"Is it because you have a boyfriend?" He chuckled lightly.

"...N-No..." I muttered.

A painstaking silence rang in the air for a minute. Suddenly I felt a pair of warm fingertips on mine, a small object replacing the touch moments later. I glanced down at the object.

A miniature chocolate rose.

"It's not much, but Happy Singles Valentine's Day." He shrugged.

And then I felt that irritating blush creep up again.

"T-Thanks... Tsukiyomi."

Turning around, he began walking off. "Don't mention it. See you this afternoon."

He halted to a stop and glanced over his shoulder. "By the way, it's Ikuto."

"Okay Ik..uto." I said reluctantly, the name feeling outlandish on my tongue.

I stared at his retreating figure as it disappeared. When his toned frame no longer showed, I glanced down at the small gift in my hand.

A miniscule smile played across my lips.

"Ikuto..."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, that was very short. Sorry for not updating my other stories, I'm debating on whether to delete them or not. I think I will because honestly I can't keep up anymore. I don't even remember the plots for most of them... FAIL AUTHOR.**

**But anyways, I hope you liked this oneshot! (:**

**It's poorly written, I know, so if you have any suggestions for change, please leave a message!  
**


End file.
